


MY HAPPINESS IS YOU

by minjae_soul



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjae_soul/pseuds/minjae_soul
Summary: Jaehwan is loyal to his love until he meet Minhyun who resemble his late lover





	1. MY HAPPINESS IS YOU 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, Hi to all AO3 readers, I'm a new author here. Hope you guys won't disappointed with this story. It's purely my imagination. Kindly do comment and kudos to this story. Sorry for any typo or grammatical error in advance. TQ

A heavy raining outside the coffee house. A tall and calm looking man walking to his favorite spot while holding a cup named MH which was his initial name in coffee house. Unlike other people, Minhyun only order green tea while visiting this place because he cant even consume any drop of caffeine.

The coffee house not only frequently visit by him but it also part of his beautiful memories. A place where he usually will spend time with someone he's been in love with. But today, he went here alone while staring a precious book given by someone who he had broke his heart.

"I'm sorry...."

.

.

.

**3 months ago**

A lot of grumble paper on table facing the outside scenery in the coffee house.

"Urrggghh...why this is so hard to finish it?" sighed a chubby cheek guy named Kim Jaehwan

He is now having difficulty to finish his 3rd song which he wrote for new group named WannaBe. WannaBe was the famous group that will make their second comeback in two months from now. Previously he has work with 2 artists before made a hiatus due to some sad steps in his life which make him unable to do his dream jobs

Jaehwan was a songwriter who made a hit with his natural born talent in touching his fans' heart through his composed song. Normally he can do it with piece of cake especially in ballad genre. But somehow he can't do it today.

A waiter come to place his cup of coffee but he just ignore it. But suddenly...........

Uhuk uhuk uhuk~~~~

The coughing sound caught young songwriter's attention which made him turn to look to the man besides him.

''Are you okay, sir?'' asked Jaehwan concern.

The man didn't give any answer as he still coughing and spilled some coffee at Jaehwan's precious paper.

The boy was shocked a bit and stunned for awhile.

'' I'm sorry. I didn't mean it,'' said the coughed guy when he able to catch his breath.

"It's okay. It just......." Jaehwan unable to continue his words when suddenly he capture the face which brought back his old memories.

'Minhyuk.......' whisper Jaehwan internally.

The guys besides Jaehwan wonder why that man stunned and did not continue his words

"Excuse me sir. Are you okay?" asked the guy while shaking his hand in front of Jaehwan.

"Oh...I'm okay it's just that....never mind. Are you okay now? Why are coughing just now? Look like the drink harmed you" asked Jaehwan curious.

"Yeah. Just that the waiters put our drinks near which made me drank yours and I coughed it because I cant drink coffee. " replied the said man.

Jaehwan nodded realizing why this man coughed just now.

".....and I'm sorry I mistakenly took your drink and spilled it on your paper," said the man who realized he had cause trouble to young man besides him.

"Nah....it's okay. I can make the new one. By the way, I'm Jaehwan, Kim Jaehwan"

"I'm Minhyun, Hwang Minhyun. Nice to meet you."

The two guys smile happily as this incident brought them together. For Jaehwan, he never thought to meet someone who resemble his late love Minhyuk.

'Minhyuk-ah, do you see this?'

.

.

.

A bell ringing to which make Minhyun wake up from his long thought. Suddenly, a young man with comma hair come and approaching his table.

"Excuse me....are you Hwang Minhyun?" said the guy

"Yes...and who are you?"

The guy only smile before.....

Brukk......  
.

  
.

  
.

  
A powerful punch hit Minhyun's face which make him fall on the floor....

**TBC**


	2. MY HAPPINESS IS YOU 2

**Flashback start**

_''Hyung.......where are we going?''_  asked Jaehwan while looking at Minhyun who focus in his driving.

"Hyung!!!!" yelled Jaehwan frustrated.

 _''You'll know soon Jaehwan ahh''_  answered Minhyun lazily as he tired to answer the damn question repetitively.

Few  _hour ago, Minhyun 'kidnapped' his boyfriend Jaehwan who just finished with his meeting at WannaBe's office. It's the final discussion before the boys will make a comeback next week. Even though, Jaehwan originally don't want to come, he still follow his boyfriend._

_>_

_But wait....since when this two are dating?_

_Well, it's start when Minhyun confessed to Jaehwan after a month of their friendship. Minhyun felt Jaehwan is really interesting guy which can make him smile a lot since his life are no cheerful due to hectic work environment._

_As for Jaehwan, surprisingly, he felt the same too. At first he never thought will fall in love after losing his first love. But when Minhyun came, everything seem to be healed perfectly although he never buried his first love name forever._

_>_

_''Is it you're going to kidnap me?'' asked jaehwan blurtly_

_''What are you talking bout?! I'm not that crazy maniac to kidnap you,'' answered Minhyun with a bit high tone._

_'How could this boy think that far' mumble Minhyun himself_

_Jaehwan giggled because he managed to make his hyung pissed off as he died with curiousity. The silence accompanied them after that._

_>_

_After few hours journey, Minhyun arrived at the destination. He then looked at Jaehwan who already sleep._

_'This boy must be tired with his album'_

_"Hmm.....", Jaehwan opened his eyes as he felt someone disturbing his sleep_

_''Hyung, are we arrived already?'' asked Jaehwan while looking at his surronding_

_Minhyun still staring Jaehwan and not move like a stone._

_''Hyung, are you okay?'' asked jaehwan while shaking his hyung shoulder_

_"Ah....yeah I'm okay and yeah we already arrived," Minhyun said quickly while getting out from his car._

_The place is calm as usual. The beach where he always went whenever he want to be alone. And today, he want to share this place with his best friend or perhaps soon to be his boyfriend._

_"Woaahhhhh.........so beautiful," yelled Jaehwan while running towards the sea._

_"Yah Jaehwan ah.....be careful!," said Minhyun running towards the same direction._

_After enjoying the scenery in front of them, Minhyun again drove the car to guest house. He want to spent his_

_"Hyung, how do you find that place and why you bring me together?"_

_"Beach is a calm place for me. I want to share with you the places that are meaningful to me."_

_Jaehwan nodded and smile to his lovely boyfriend._

_>_

_They finally arrived at guest house. The house is small but still calm and peaceful for anyone who comes to stay in it._

_After had a bit rest, both of them are feeling hungry. Fortunately, the owner of the guest house told them that she had filled the refrigerator with several of ingredient in which they can used it for cook. So the two boys went to the kitchen to cook for their dinner_

_Minhyun watched Jaehwan chopped the vegetable to cook soup and said "Are you sure you can cook Jaehwan ah?"_

_"Hyuunngg........can you please stop doubting with my cooking skill? I can cook well since in my mother's womb you know," bragged Jaehwan while smile stupidly_

_"HAHAHAHA....you silly._ _Stop braggingand focus with your work_ _," replied Minhyun while still staring at Jaehwan hand skill in chopping the vege,_ _worried about his boyfriend's pretty hand._

>

_Few minutes later, Jaehwan (together with Minhyun doing his cleaning routine) finished cook the dinner for tonight. Minhyun shocked to see his boyfriend skills_

_"So...... are you still doubt with me?" asked Jaehwan bragging in front of his boyfriend_  


_Few minutes later, Jaehwan (together with Minhyun doing his cleaning routine) finished cook the dinner for tonight. Minhyun shocked to see his boyfriend skills._

_"So...... are you still doubt with me?" asked Jaehwan bragging in front of his boyfriend._

_The couple sit together and enjoyed the dishes made with Jaehwan's love. Minhyun non-stop praised Jaehwan handmade dishes and want his boyfriend to make it for him in future. He even said he wont let anyone take Jaehwan from him as his lucky to have Jaehwan as his life partner._

**Flashback end**

''Hey, how dare you.....'' Minhyun said while hold his bruised cheek

''You deserve that punch Minhyun," said the man who sit on the chair at Minhyun's table.

"How do you know my name" asked Minhyun curious while try to stand up

"I'm Ong, Ong Seung Woo, Jaehwan's cousin," said Ong arrogantly

Minhyun stunt. He never thought to meet the guy who Jaehwan always told him and bragged about.

" _Trust me hyung, if you ever hurt me, my 'bodyguard' will come and hunt you"_ Jaehwan's word keep lingering in Minhyun's mind now

**TBC**


	3. MY HAPPINESS IS YOU 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me anything that you feel with my story. I'm truly sorry if it's no jjam or excited

Ong sit in front of Minhyun after introduced himself. He keep staring at the guy who hurt his cousin. Then the waiter come and place a cup of ice americano ordered by Ong before he went and punched Minhyun.

 

'' So, you know now why you deserve a punch from me? In fact, i want to give you more for what you have done to hwannie'' said Ong stern

 

Minhyun can only keep his head down. He knew he made a mistake for end his relationship with Jaehwan but he had his own reason which he think he's doing the right thing.

 

''Does hurting other people feeling is your hobby, Minhyun-shi?'' ask Ong in cynical way.

 

''Dont you know that Jaehwan love you so much? Do you know you have hurt my angel? Do you know......"

 

''I know but.....'' Minhyun cut off 

 

''But what? You are not love him, do you?''

 

''No.....i really love him with all my heart,'' replied Minhyun angry

 

''Then why Minhyun-shi, why....'' ask Ong repetitively

 

He still cant accept the fact that the guy in front of him is the who hurt his loved one.

 

Wait a sec.....did Ong been in love with Jaehwan? Well the answer is yes. Ong had been in love with Jaehwan since they were in high school together. However, Ong never had a chance to confess his feeling to his cousin as Minhyuk had cross his line. Thus, he only keep his feeling till now.

 

''I dont know. I just feel like he doesnt love me wholeheartedly.'' Minhyun finally confessed his true feeling.

 

Their 3 months relationship made Minhyun feel like a person having one side love as Jaehwan never really show his love sincerely to him just like him. That's why he ended that relationship although he didnt intend to do that

 

''That's because you dont know the REAL Jaehwan,''

 

"What? Reee...al Jaehwan?"

 

"Yeah...there is hidden Jaehwan which can only be see when you know him deeply," explain Ong while thinking bout the said boy. Jaehwan always hide his true self by smiling and helping others without anyone know the scar inside his heart.

 

"I dont know whether i made a right decision but.... have you heard bout his hiatus news before?" ask Ong continue.

 

Minhyun nod. He knew about it when he searching bout that boy and he even asked the reason behind it. However, Jaehwan refuse to tell him which make him quite disappointed as he dont like people hide something behind him.

 

"I once asked him why but he didnt budge to tell me"

 

"Do you really wanna know why?"

 

Minhyun nod again. He's really curious about that but he didnt have any jaehwan's friend to ask for. 

 

"But before that, can you promise me to protect Jaehwan's smile?" ask Ong in serious tone.

 

"You can trust me this time around. if  i ever make him sad again, you can take my life," Minhyun reply while stare at Ong directly showing his determination to get Jaehwan back. He know he made a stupid mistake by breaking up 

 

"Here...." Ong sigh while puting a coral colour book.

 

"What's this?"

 

"The answer for your question," replied Ong before he get up. He want to leave that place as giving the book made his heart hurt much

 

"And this is your last chance to fix everything and please make a move fast or else Jaehwan will start forget bout you and love me," warn Ong before taking a step. 

 

Although Ong help Minhyun by giving the book, he also  had decided to change Jaehwan's love. he know he may seem like cruel while taking an opportunity but he also cant hold his feeling anymore.

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? make Jaehwan love him? does mean that......oh no Minhyun you better make your move fast


	4. MY HAPPINESS IS YOU 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kind of short but i'm not a pro writer. I'm writing based on my preference together with feeling

"Hwannie.....are you here?" asked Ong who try to find his cousin once he entered the place that always be the place that he can watch Jaehwan everyday.

 

Now, he's at Jaehwan's studio where the said boy spend most of the time. The studio was like his second home.

 

''Oh Seongwoo Hyung, Jaehwan are here at studio 3'' reply Daniel while smile lovely to his crush. Daniel is one of Jaehwan's teammate for song production. Daniel was in charge in rap making as well as dancing.

 

But wait, did Daniel has a crush with Ong. Hehehe...yup. Daniel had a little crush to Ong when they first met during Jaehwan's first small party for celebrating him as successful singer songwriter. Since then, Daniel cant take his eyes from Ong although he know Ong had feeling to his teammate.  _(urrgghhh... why this Ongniel couple are complicated? hey.....is it the author is the one who making them like that? ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ pardon me yeorobun)_

_._

_._

**_knock knock_ ** _(Ong knock the door)_

 

"Yes, coming" Jaehwan respond while he keep strumming his guitar.

 

Ong enter the room with wide smile when seeing his beloved cousin ( _who soon to be his boyfriend...oppss)_

 

"Hyunggg~~~" call Jaehwan with smile that never fail to give Ong strength.

 

"What are you doing my master?" ask Ong while sit in front of him

 

"Hyung!! Stop calling me like that can you?"

 

"HAHAHAHA No...i'll still call you like that because you once said that i'm your bodyguard which mean you're my master then"

 

Jaehwan lost his word.  _This hyung are really stubborn._

 

"Whatever...." reply while still strumming his guitar and start to sing

 

_"_ Hey _...._ why you didn't answer my question haa?"

 

Jaehwan stop strumming his guitar and smile. "I'm practicing for my shooting tomorrow."

 

"Ehh....do you have any schedule tomorrow?"

 

Jaehwan nod. "It's live one,"

 

"Can i join you tomorrow?" ask Ong suddenly.

 

Jaehwan frown. He then put his hand on Ong's forehead.

 

"Are you sick hyung?"

 

"Aniya....waeee" Ong respon while wonder why this boy ask him like that.

 

"Because last time when i invite to join me, you refuse to go"

 

"That's when i'm quite busy plus you said that minhyun will accompany you right," Ong say without realize he slip out the name which later make someone feel down now.

 

"Ah...mian....i didn't mean it," Ong apologize immediately as he see Jaehwan sudden change in expression.

 

The boy try to forced himself to smile.  _Cheer up Jaehwan, you should forget that name already._

 

_"_ Gwenchana Hyung.....but you still wanna come along?"

 

"Yes My Master"

 

"Hey stop calling me that or i wont allow you to come for tomorrow," Jaehwan threaten his hyung playfully.

 

"Okay okay Hwannie. So is it deal? I can accompany you right?" Ong wriggle his eyebrow up and down

 

"Yes My Lovely Ong Cheongie Hyung. You can come tomorrow," Jaehwan replied as he continue to revise the song which he gonna perform for tomorrow.

The later blushed with nickname given by his lovely boy. Ong Cheongie is given by Jaehwan due to he broke his drum set last. Although it's just a mini one, Jaehwan take care of it really well because it was given by his late love when he request to have drum set.

 

"If it's deal, then your have to follow me after that"

 

"Ehhhh........where? for what?"

 

"Somewhere which i wanna bring you long time ago"

 

"But i had promised with Minhyuk to visit him after the shooting"

 

"Then we shall go there first before i bring you to that place"

 

"But may i get a hint of where are we going actually?"

 

"To the place where you can release your stress"

 

"Eyyyy....dont tell me you wanna bring me to amusement park?"

 

Ong shocked. How come this boy know what's on his mind?

 

"Howww.....howww"

 

"because i know you wanna cheer me up right" Jaehwan predict. He know his beloved hyung always try his best to cheer him up since last 3 years ago.

 

Ong can just smile.  _This brat..... i really cant lie to him._

 

"Jaehwan-ah...... hyung really care about you much. I really dont like to see the gloomy hwannie again. You deserve to be happy and have a better love"

 

"I know hyung. I know. Thank for always concern about me" Jaehwan smile genuinely. He knew he can rely to his favorite hyung. He can never repay his kindness and caring thought towards him. Sometimes, he feel like he can just have Ong as his boyfriend but the said guy may not have that thought like him ( _Hey Jaehwan.......that's is wrong okay)_

*****

*****

*****

Minhyun arrived at his home. After Ong left the cafe, he keep staring at the coral book but never tried to read it. He nervous to read what the answer to all related to his ex lover

 

Minhyun then decided to go for his shower first to calm himself before reading the book. He also make a cup of green tea to accompany him

He open the book slow. The pic of his loved one smile heavenly like nothing happen

  
Minhyun touch the pic of his love. Automatically he remember all the words that he said to Jaehwan before they break up

 

_Let's break up.....I don't love you anymore Jaehwan ah. I think our relationship is just a trash and meaningless._

 

The tears rolling as Minhyun remember his harsh words. He then wipe it away and try to calm himself back before turning to the first page

*

_**16 December 2014** _

_**Dear my lovely diary,** _

_**i don't know why myself suddenly want to write this but i think from now on, you will be my best friend which i can say all my thoughts without worry about others.** _

_**Will you let me do what i wanna do?** _

_**Oh thank you dear. Then i should put a name to you. How about mandunie since Ong hyung keep on calling me that because of my chubby cheeks** _

_**Mandunie, thanks for being my partner. I'll tell you every single thing bout me** _

_**Okay then. Jaehwannie outeu~~** _

 

"This boy.....he even name his diary" Minhyun smile as he shake his head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bold one was what written in Jaehwan's diary. See you on the next chapter


	5. MY HAPPINESS IS YOU 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder: The bold+italic one was Jaehwan's diary whereas the italic was falshback

**_24 December 2014_ **

_**Mandunie......how are you? i'm really sorry to ignore you lately. But guess what. I think i can die today instantly** _ _**, because i think i had fall in love with this lucky guy. He is so handsome and gentle. Let me tell you bout him** _ _**..well how should i describe him? For me, his smile is so pure and his voice really relieve my stress.** _

****_**We met at the park where i used to go whenever i had a stress. I suddenly had no idea to write for next project. So i decided to scream out loud and ignore whoever see my crazy side. Then, he come and stand beside me and smile warmly. Like i said before, his smile really make me stunned. He helped me by listening to my problems and even give an idea to which i can compose the song easily now.** _

****_**Mandunie, i think he also had same interest towards me because he even asked my phone number. He also said i can call him whenever i want. Ahhhh....i think i just hit the jackpot.. is it lucky for me to meet him.** _

****_**Mandunie, I earnestly pray for my destiny to be with him. He was like my other half beside you. I hope what i feel now will continue and last forever** _

 

"I wonder how this guys look like. It make me jealous somehow" mumble Minhyun while turning to next page.

*

*

 ****As Minhyun keep reading Jaehwan's diary, there's nothing much that Jaehwan said beside his daily life such as how helped the cat who trapped in the drain as well as burnt his dishes because keep thinking bout the idea for his project.

 

Minhyun keep on reading and turning the page until......

 

_**10 January 2015** _

 

 _**Mandunie....i'm feeling down today. It's been more than a months since i be friend with him. He always there for me whenever i need. But today...hmmm. We promised to meet at my favorite jjajangmyun** _ _**restaurant but suddenly he cancelled it last minute. I'm really frustrated with him. How come he cancel our date!. I demand an answer from him now.** _

 

_**Oh i forget to tell you who's name he is? His name was Wang Minhyuk. You wanna see how he look like. Let me paste his pic here. Hope you like it.** _

     

Minhyun shock to see the picture attached. "The guy's face had same face with me. That's why.......no wonder....."

 

**Flashback start**

 

_"Hyung....may i ask something?"_

 

_"Yeah...go ahead"_

 

_"Do you have any relative or maybe distance twin that look like you?"_

 

_"Huh? Why are you asking that sudden? Am I look like someone you knew?" asked Minhyun back confused_

 

_"Just answer my question first hyung" Jaehwan insisted_

 

_"Well....let me think......nope...i don't any relative that have similar face as mine plus i also don't have any friend that resemble my face._

 

_''Ahh....i see'' Jaehwan sighed abit._

 

_"What's wrong Jaehwannie? Are found anyone that look like me?" asked Minhyun curious._

 

_"Nah... Just that I had that question in my mind out of blue."_

 

_"Are you sure My Hwannie? Or is it you fall to deep with my charm" teased Minhyun while throwing naughty smile towards his boyfriend._

 

_"Oh please hyung. You're so full of yourself" Jaehwan rolled his eyes and his boyfriend laughed as he manage to tease him_

 

_"Come on. Let's finish our dinner and go home"_

 

_"Why.....you miss my hot sexy touch?" Minhyun smirk with naughty smile again._

 

_Jaehwan's face blushed like a steamed crab. Aish....this hyung is so embrassing._

 

_''Hyung....stop it. Or else I wont allow you to sleep at my house again" threatened Jaehwan_

 

_''Okay okay, you caught me'' Minhyun pouted._

 

_''That's my namchin'' praised Jaehwan and gave a kiss to Minhyun's cheek which later make him smile again._

 

**Flashback end**

 

''Am I really make you remember him Jaehwan ah??'' Minhyun sighed.

 

*****

*****

 

Minhyun take a slip of his tea while continuing to read the next part of Jaehwan's diary. The next note literally about how Minhyuk tried to win back Jaehwan's who launched cold war towards him. Jaehwan mentioned that Minhyuk even followed him wherever he went and try to make an conversation with him. The cold war were still on until Jaehwan cant stand with clingy Minhyuk and recover back their friendship.

 

"Seem like Minhyuk is determined person," mumble Minhyun and turning the diary to next page. 

 

**_13 February 2015_ **

_**Mandunie....i'm really really happy today. You know Minhyuk Hyung asked me to have a movie date and after that he asked me to be his boyfriend!!!! He is so romantic and even make a couple ring for us. I'm so happy mandunie. I'm really wanna be with him so much and my pray has been answered!!! Yahoooo......** _

_**Mandunie, tomorrow i'm gonna have a first date with Minhyuk Hyung. What should i wear? Should i wear casual or something hot to seduce him...HAHAHAHA (aishh....what i'm been thinking?). Well, i'm better go to sleep then and dream bout my lucky guy. Good night Mandunie...Love you muah!!** _

_**P/s: Let me attached the picture of the ring** _

  
Minhyun chuckled after read this part. He can imagine his (ex) boyfriend wide smile as he asked him to be his boyfriend on 3 months ago. But wait.......

 

"Ehh....is that the ring that he always wore before him and me officially dating? But i never thought that ring was given by that................" mumble Minhyun who feel quite down when he remembered what he asked to Jaehwan regarding this ring

 

**Flashback start**

 

 _"Jaehwannie.....may i know who gave you this ring? Actually i wanna ask this long time ago but only now i have courage to ask you_ _" Minhyun asked while caressing the ring wore by his boyfriend._

 

_"Errr....hyung...this ring actually....." answered Jaehwan hesitantly_

 

_"Is it given by someone special than me? Ayee.....who gave you huh? Better tell me who's that bad guy who try to steal my boyfriend"_

 

_"No, it's not hyung. It's given by someone who already left me. Yeah....left me already"_

 

_"Then why you still wear it? You should take it off because that person had left you right"_

 

_"I....err....i'll take it off later"_

 

_"Yeah you should and just throw it somewhere because like i said that person had left you meaning he already forgotten you"_

 

_After that day, Jaehwan never wore that ring as Minhyun requested._

 

**_Flashback end_ **

 

"Oh my God.....what I've done? I said something which actually hurt him badly."

 

Minhyun take a Jaehwan picture on frame and hug tightly

 

"I'm sorry Jaehwannie. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it"

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fought with myself alot when writing this part. Glad I finish it. But seriously, i found it's funny when Jaehwan talking with the diary
> 
> Also  
> Sorry for not updating and keep you guys hanging and wonder. So i'll double update for today. Thanks


	6. MY HAPPINESS IS YOU 6

Previous chapter,

 

 _"_ _Oh my God.....what i've done? I said something which actually hurt him badly."_

 

_Minhyun take a Jaehwan picture on frame and hug tightly_

 

_"I'm sorry Jaehwannie. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it"_

 

_ So....let's continue Minhyun's reading class.....kekekekeke _

 

**_*_ **

 

**_*_ **

 

**_*_ **

 

 _ **MY HAPPINESS IS YOU~MINHWAN**_   

 

**_28 February 2015_ **

**_Mandunie.......how're you my dear chingu? I'm sorry for ignoring you for so long. It's not because i'm busy with my boyfriend but currently i'm busy with the new project._ **

**_Actually i'm quite nervous when thinking bout it . Are the fans can accept my piece? Even though i'm just a composer, the song composed by me is like my pride. I really_ **

**_hope they'll like it_ **

 

_**Mandunie, i'm glad i got Minhyuk Hyung beside me because he really supporting and pushing me to finish the project. He really understand me well even though we just** _

_**being friends and more than that in short time. Sometimes i'm wondering how he can know about me so well. So i decided to ask him bout this and his answer really make** _

_**me surprised.** _ **_You want to know what?_ **

 

 **_Actually Minhyuk Hyung is my senior during junior high school!!! Can you believe it?_ ** **_And there is one more fact which caught my tongue. He actually keep an eye on me_ **

**_when he first found me at the garden behind school. He told me that he fascinated with my voice as i actually at that time sang his favorite song. Since then, he always_ **

**_secretly watch me from far. Wahhh....i never thought i got a secret admire. HAHAHAHAHA_ **

 

**_Hmmm...what should i write more to tell you? I think i'll continue it later. Jaehwannie outeu_ **

 

"Minhyuk must really love him for so long and never give up on him. But me, really being nasty boyfriend to him" Minhyun sighed as he continue to ready the next note.

 

_**MY HAPPINESS IS YOU~MINHWAN** _

 

As usual, Minhyun still continuing his reading on Jaehwan's diary. He even can imagine how happy Jaehwan are when being with his late lover. He also learnt new things about

Jaehwan that he not know before this.

 

One of it was Jaehwan had an allergy to flower because his late lover had once  gave the  _baby breath_  bouquet which caused him to sneeze non-stop. Besides that, he also knew

that Jaehwan are more spoiled when he was sick as Jaehwan demanded many things that his late lover had to do. 

 

 **24** **_March 2015_ **

 

**_Mandunie, how are you then? Hmmm.... i cant wait for tomorrow actually. You know why? Because i think Minhyuk Hyung wanna propose me to be his life partner. Why i'm_ **

**_so sure bout this_ ** **_because he told me to wear our couple T-Shirt tomorrow and wait him at the place that we first met. He even told me that there is something special_ ** **_that_ **

**_he wanna discuss with me. Oh.... i cant wait for it mandunie._ **

 

After Minhyun read this note, there is no update after that date.

 

"Hey...how come there is no update after that date," Minhyun said while turning the blank page until.......

 

_**7 April 2015** _

 

**_Mandunie, did you miss me? I'm sorry for disappear for long time because..........._ **

******how can express my thought today? How can i tell you about this? I'm not strong mandunie. It's been two weeks already but i feel like it was yesterday he had gone away**

 ******from me. Yes Mandunie, he already left me. Urrghhh i'm not strong to tell you this but i need to**

 

**(A/N: i'm getting emo in writing this part tbh)**

 

**Remember, i told you Minhyuk Hyung wanna meet me at the place that we first met. Yeah.....he did come mandunie but he was hit by car when he crossed the road. I was**

**stunned when that happened in front of my eyes. I can still remember how bad his condition was and the most painful one was there is ring which i think he prepared to**

**propose me.**

 

**Mandunnie, my heart really hurt now. I feel like i wanna follow him too. But i know he will be sad if i walk the same path as him.**

 

Minhyun crying again. His tears fall like a stream when imagined how hard Jaehwan face. "Hwannie......you hiks must really...hiks hurt right?'

 

**Mandunie, i think i'll stop writing it to you because the more i write, the more i remember bout him. But don't worry mandunie, i won't throw you away. I promise you i'll**

**keep you forever, just that i cant continue to write anymore**

 

**Mandunie, let's meet again when i have strength to open you back. So goodbye from now. Jaehwannie outeu.**

 

*****

*****

*****

_**MY HAPPINESS IS YOU~MINHWAN**_   

 

Minhyun continue to cry after reading that tragic part. He even have difficulty in breathing because of crying too hard. After trying really hard to calm himself, he turn the next

page which was blank as he expected. He keep on turning until he found the next note. Before he read, he turn his playlist in his phone which he hope will help him to continue

reading the precious diary.

 

_**8 August 2017** _

_**Hi Mandunie, how are you? Are you still waiting for me to write? Thank you for waiting me then. Mandunie, it's been 2 years since Minhyuk Hyung left me and i also had** _

_**took hiatus in my career. Many people especially my fans were sad about my decision. They wrote many warm messages to my SNS to encourage me to compose a new** _

_**song, but i cant move on to work with it. Fortunately last week, i had my strength back suddenly so i joined the new project to compose new song for group named** _

_**WannaBe.** _

 

**_Honestly i found it's really hard to compose back as my inspiration had gone. I tried to write the song using my memories with Minhyuk Hyung but the song never found_ **

**_its end. I thought i cant finish my song until i accidentally met_ ** **_someone_ ** **_._ **

 

 **_You know what_ ** _**Mandunie, the person that i found were resembled 100 percent with our late Minhyuk Hyung. His name was Hwang Minhyun Hyung. I thought i was** _

_**dreaming but he's real. My heart was ache on that moment especially when knew his name was a bit similar with Minhyuk Hyung but still i continued like nothing happen** _

_**and even made friend with him.** _

 

_**Am I fool Mandunie to let myself hurt again?** _

**_1 thing i almost forget to tell. My new song already finished_**   _ **and Minhyun Hyung liked the song so much when he listened the final one.**_   

 

"You're strong Jaehwan ah" praise Minhyun while continue to read the diary.

 

**_Flashback start_ **

 

_Minhyun listened to the song named Beautiful by WannaBe._

 

_"How is it Hyung? Is it boring or what?" asked Jaehwan anxious._

 

_"It's......."_

 

_"It's what hyung? Hey...why your head down hyung?" asked Jaehwan._

 

_Minhyun hugged Jaehwan tightly._

 

_"I'm proud of you, Jaehwan. You really did well"_

 

_"Really hyung. Thanks. I'm so glad you like it. Here....." Jaehwan gave the copy of the WannaBe Album_

 

_"Jaehwan....may i ask you something?"_

 

_"Go ahead..."_

 

_"I read about your hiatus news recently. May i know why you made that decision?"_

 

_Jaehwan shocked. He didn't expect that his new friend will ask this question._

 

_"Err....I'm tired hyung...plus i dont have any project that make me excited to do it"_

 

_"Is that so? But why took it so long?"_

 

_"That because........I.....I" Jaehwan's head dropped. He really don't want to reveal the exact reason._

 

_Realizing the tension situation appear between them. Minhyun just gave up to seek for the answer._

 

_"It's okay Jaehwan ah. You can share it to me when you're ready. I'm always here for you"_

 

 ** _Flashback end_**   

 

The next note tell minhyun about his memories with Jaehwan. Sometimes he laugh when found funny moment in the note and sometimes raise his voice when he not satisfy

with what Jaehwan wrote about their moment together. Glad that Minhyun decided to read it at his house or else people may think he's crazy because crying, laughing and

talking to himself.

 

**TBC**


	7. MY HAPPINESS IS YOU 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna update more and more until the end. HEHEHE

Previous chapter, 

 

_"You're strong Jaehwan ah" praise Minhyun while continue to read the diary._

 

_The next note tell minhyun about his memories with Jaehwan. Sometimes he laugh when found funny moment in the note and sometimes raise his voice when he not satisfy_

_with what Jaehwan wrote about their moment together. Glad that Minhyun decided to read it at his house or else people may think he's crazy because crying, laughing and_

_talking to himself._

_***** _

_***** _

_***** _

**_MY HAPPINESS IS YOU~MINHWAN_ **

_**8 September 2017** _

_**Mandunie, it's been a month since i know Minhyun Hyung. Honestly i feel that Minhyuk Hyung has come back to me. Sometimes, i accidentally called him as Minhyu**_ _ **Hyung which made him puzzle. Ohh....why i'm so clumsy**_.

 

_**Mandunie, am i greedy to love Minhyun Hyung because of Minhyuk Hyung? Ohhh their name really closed T__T. Even though Minhyun Hyung is not as perfect as Min Hyuk**  _ _**Hyung, i'm still can accept his goods and flaws.** _

 

_**Actually Mandunie, I already accept him as my boyfriend. Seongwoo Hyung was surprised when i told him. He kept worried if i made a right decision or not. I know his**  _ _**intention was right, but i realized i also had fall in love with Minhyun Hyung himself and not because he resemble Minhyuk Hyung** _

 

"I was really happy when you accepted me as your boyfriend at that time Jaehwan ah. How i wish to go back to that nervous but happy time," said Minhyun to himself while caressing the pic of them together

     

*****

*****

*****

**_MY HAPPINESS IS YOU~MINHWAN_**   

_**22 September 2017** _

 

_**Mandunie, i'm frustrated with myself today. You know why? Because today Minhyun Hyung asked to go for date at Ulsan but I had to refuse and even lie to him.** _

 

_**I think i never tell you about this but Ulsan was the favorite place for late Minhyuk Hyung and we used to hang out there a lot. After Minhyuk Hyung gone, i promise to**  _ _**myself that i'll never ever step to that place but today...hmmm......i made my lovely boyfriend disappointed with me. He really wanna go date with me at there Mandunie.** _

 

_**What i'm gonna do Mandunie? T__T** _

 

"So that's why he always avoiding to go for date at Ulsan," Minhyun mumble again while remembering that moment.

 

**Flashback start**

 

_Minhyun sit on the couch and watched Jaehwan's video_ _sang a song named_ _Fool by Park Hyoshin._

 

_"Jaehwannie....Woah!!!...you really daebak!!!" praised Minhyun after watching Jaehwan's video which currently became hot topic in Korea._

 

_"Ayee...hyung. It's nothing. I'm still learning"_

 

_"No Jaehwannie, this is really awesome, I can feel the your emotions while delivering this song. No wonder my boyfriend become hot topic. I think i should keep an eye on you_ _so that no one will snatch you from me,"_

 

_"HAHAHAHA hyung. It's only for awhile. Besides who wanna snatch me. I'm not that hot okay"_

 

_"But still, i need to beware about it because you're not just hot but more cute. By the way, let's go on a date. It's been long time we didn't go out together as you were so busy_ _prepared for that hot performance."_

 

_"Wow...Where we're going this time?"_ _asked Jaehwan excitedly_

 

_"Ulsan....."_ _replied Minhyun short while doing his favorite habit, caressing his love's hair._

 

_"Ul.......san?"_

 

_"Why Jaehwannie? You didn't want to go there?"_

 

_"Hyung....can we go to other place?"_

 

_"But why? You didn't like that place?"_ _asked Minhyun curious._

 

_"No it's just that......I got another place that suitable for our date"_

 

_"Oh really. I thought Ulsan will be great place to crave our memories together. Besides i really wanna go there but..."_

 

_"Mianhae Hyung..."_ _Jaehwan cut Minhyun's words_

 

_"Never mind Jaehwannie. Let's stick with your choice, okay"_ _said Minhyun, trying to cheer his boyfriend up._

 

**Flashback En** **d**

*****

*****

*****

**_MY HAPPINESS IS YOU~MINHWAN_**     

Minhyun take a short rest while listening to Beautiful. After that, he also re-watch back Jaehwan's cover on Fool. His tears rolled down unconsciously when he listened to that

cover.

 

"Now i know why you sang it so emotionally. You must be thinking about your late boyfriend right?"

 

Minhyun wipe his tears and try to calm himself back. Then he take a breath deeply while opening back the diary, continuing the next part of Jaehwan's history. He then touch

Jaehwan's handwriting on that part.

 

_**25 September 2017** _

_**Minhyun seem to avoid me. I don't know what wrong with our relationship? Did I did something wrong? I really need him now because he's my other half now. I really cant**  _ _**imagine myself without him. I really love him because he is Hwang Minhyun.** _

 

_**27 September 2017** _

_**MANDUNIE!!!.......I really happy today. After 2 days, Minhyun went back to his original self. The Minhyun Hyung who used to care about me, gave me energy, cheer me up**  _ _**and even eat all my cook happily.** _

 

"You were really happy that time Jaehwannie. I still can remember your smile and laugh at that time. But I....."

 

Minhyun's head drop down because he know what happened next. He even cant bear to read it but he have to finish it no matter how hard it is.

 

_**11 October 2017** _

_**Mandunie, I'm not strong but why this happened to me again? Am i not deserve to be happy like others? Am i destined to be lonely in this life. Why Mandunie Why? Is it i'm**_ _**a boring  an unattractive person which make both of my boyfriend left me?** _

 

_**Yes Mandunie. Minhyun Hyung left me but not gone forever like Minhyuk Hyung. He even tell me that he don't love me anymore. Is it my fault? Is it i'm the one who not**  _ _**giving enough effort to show that i really love him. Honestly i'm tired Mandunie. I'm tired with all this sad and misfortune in my love life.** _

 

_**Should i just accept Ong Seongwoo Hyung** _ _**who keep waiting for me till now? Yes Mandunie, he love me and even confessed to me before this but i cant accept him**  _ _ **because my heart still** _ _**belong to Minhyuk Hyung at that time and now to Minhyun Hyung. I'm tired Mandunie, i'm really tired in fighting for the one i love**_

 

Minhyun crying while hitting his chest. The painful break up moment reappear back in his mind. 

 

**Flashback start**

_"Hyung!!!!!" yelled Jaehwan out loud as he saw his boyfriend sit calmly at coffee house  where_ _no one was there except Minhyun_ _. Jaehwan hugged Minhyun before take a sit in_ _front of his boyfriend._

 

_Why no one at this place. Is Minhyun Hyung booked the whole shop just for us? -KJH_

 

_"Hyung....why this....."_

 

_"There's something i wanna talk to you Jaehwan ah" Minhyun cut Jaehwan's words coldly._

 

_"What.....is it Hyung?" replied Jaehwan who felt nervous with what Minhyun gonna tell him later._

 

_"Let's end this relationship"_

 

_"En...end? But why?" Jaehwan started to tear up._

 

_"I don't know. I  just feel like don't love you anymore Jaehwan ah. I think our relationship is just a trash and meaningless," Minhyun said it straightforwardly without stare at his_ _boyfriend._

 

_"Hyungg!! How could you say like that?! You really don't love me anymore" yelled Jaehwan who tears already fall heavily._

 

_"No....... Besides, i only feel disgusting when thinking about our memories. Urrrgghhh..... I feel like i should not know you from start. This relationship was really a stupid_ _mistake in my life"_

 

**_DEG_ **

 

**_PLAKK_ **

 

_Jaehwan slapped Minhyun hard. He didn't imagined this thing will happen. "I hate you Hwang Minhyun. How dare you say like that!!"_

 

_Minhyun just acted calm as usual even though his cheeks felt burnt because of the slap._

 

_"I think i better go now. Goodbye Jaehwan sshi" Minhyun stood up and left coldly but........._

 

_"Hyung, can you tell me what did i do wrong? I beg you, please don't leave me" Jaehwan knelt on the floor while held his boyfriend's hand tight._

 

_"Let me go," Minhyun release his hand from Jaehwan's grip harshly. He walked a bit far before stop himself and........._

 

_"Please forget about this and don't ever appear again in my life," Minhyun said it coldly before left Jaehwan alone._

 

**FLASHBACK END**

 

"ARRGGGHHHH KIM JAEHWANNNN!!!!" Minhyun yell out loud while crying hard. He can't believe with what he had done to his ex-boyfriend. He's crying hard and non-stop until he tired and fall asleep.

*

*

*

**_MY HAPPINESS IS YOU~MINHWAN_**   

After few hours, Minhyun wake up from his dream. A dream where he get back with Jaehwan and went out together happily. He really don't want to wake up from that beautiful dream but something bother him.

 

_**PING!!!** _

 

Minhyun's handphone vibrated and a message pop up in his Whatsapp application. Minhyun grab the phone lazily and check it.

 

"Jaehwan......." 

 

**TBC**


	8. MY HAPPINESS IS YOU 8

Previous chapter,

_Minhyun's handphone vibrated and a message pop up in his Whatsapp application. Minhyun grab the phone lazily and check it._

_"Jaehwan......."_

_***** _

_***** _

_***** _

**_MY HAPPINESS IS YOU~MINHWAN_ **

A bouquet of white roses are lovely as a gift to the loved one. But what if the loved one already went far away and left only his memorial stone.

 

That's what Jaehwan currently facing right now. He's carrying a bouquet of that flower to his late boyfriend's memorial. This was the third time he went there. But today he's not alone and accompanied by Seongwoo who insist to follow from his house to the tv broadcast station.

 

Jaehwan normally didn't go Minhyuk's place unless there are something really horrible happened in his life that he want to tell him about it.

 

He still remember he went here few weeks ago after his relationship with Minhyun ends. He ends upslept there for almost whole night aftertired crying over his fate. Thankfully, Seongwoo Hyung found and brought him home or else he might end up to emergency room instead.

 

"Minhyuk ah....I'm coming" Jaehwan said while putting the bouquet in front of the memorial. Seongwoo already wait under cherry tree which were a bit far from Minhyuk's place for him as he requested to have quality time with Minhyuk.

 

"How are you today my namba one namchin? I'm sorry for always make you worry bout me."

 

"Minhyuk ah.....i'm nervous right now because i'll perform live today. Can you pray for me?....... I hope you will do it just like when my first song released two years ago

 

Jaehwan sighed deeply as the old memories hit him. The memories in which he spent his precious time with Minhyuk as well as his just-recently become his ex-boyfriend, Minhyun.

 

"Minhyuk ah.... I still cant forget him actually even though i act like nothing happen. It's hurt me so much"

 

Jaehwan breathe out heavily........

 

"That's why i decided i'll go far away from here for awhile..... But don't worry my forever best namchin, I'll not forget you. I just wanna have some fresh air only.... I'll be back maybe after 10 years. HAHAHA" Jaehwan laugh so loud that make Seongwoo startled a bit from far.

 

"Don't worry Minhyuk ah. I'll come here back once i become the more stronger Kim Jaehwan that can melt his die hard fans' heart"

 

"Oh....i need to leave you now Minhyuk ah or else i'll be late and my fans will run away and don't want to hear me sing again. Goodbye my best namchim. You're always in my heart" Jaehwan bid his farewell while caressing his late lover's stone.

 

Jaehwan then leave Minhyuk's memorial and walk to Seongwoo who keep staring at him.

 

"Yaa Kim Jaehwan, why you did laugh out so loud just now. You even make my hair stand

 

You know right, this hyung can't take any spooky things well" Seongwoo continue his complaint while looking around the memorial place.

 

Jaehwan can only grin. He know his laugh habit can scare people. But he was so happy due to his quality time with his late love

 

"Mianhae hyung. I was too excited because i can spend my time again with Minhyuk"

 

Seongwoo can only shake his head and take his steps to leave the memorial place along with his beloved cousin.

 

_I don't know why i still can love you even though you're scarier than ghost. Ahh....love is so blind-OSW_

**_*_ **

**_*_ **

**_*_ **

_**MY HAPPINESS IS YOU~MINHWAN** _

 

Jaehwan is waiting nervously at his dressing room for his turn to appear in the live show called Shining Star. A show which many of rising star will appear and perform their masterpiece. They also get interview to show their achievement as well as feeling.

 

He grab his phone and start to search the contact which he hesitate to contact but he want to tell that person at least once before he missing again.

 

Missing? Yeah as said before, Jaehwan had planned to go somewhere far and he chooses to go to Austria. A country that Minhyuk and him always dream to go for their love trip.

**Knock knock**

 

"Jaehwan sshi, please standby" the production crew open the door and remind him to standby.

 

Jaehwan almost startled and nearly drop his phone. "Alright...thank you"

 

He read the typed message again before send it to that person.

 

" I hope you can make it Hyung" Jaehwan said while put his handphone into his bag and leave the room"

**_*_ **

**_*_ **

**_*_ **

_**MY HAPPINESS IS YOU~MINHWAN** _

 

"Jaehwan......" Minhyun quickly open the message sent by the said guy.

 

"I definitely will watch you sing Jaehwan ah. I'll make your wish come true." ****

Minhyun rush to the bathroom to wash his face first before watch Jaehwan's performance. After that he immediately grabs the remote control to watch Shining Star as per Jaehwan's request.

 

**WOBS, Shining Star (A/N: the italic one indicates for the show)**

 

_"And today we have special guest which are really famous in making people crying with his masterpiece"_

 

 _"Let me give some clue about our guest today. He was so popular with song called Downpour as well as Skyfall. Many fans love him singing or cover any songs requested by_ _fans at radio programme called, Lullaby Night. However he was hiatus 2 years ago due to some personal problem. But he's now made a comeback by composing songs for the_ _famous group called WannaBe. Up till now, the second comeback for that group, Beautiful has won first place in many music charts."_

 

_"So can you guess who our special guest is today?!"_

 

_"NEEEEEEE!!!!!" the audiences scream outloud_

 

"Haish....can they stop screaming and make Jaehwan appear fast?" Minhyun grumbled as he can't wait for Jaehwan to appear in the show.

 

_"He is KIM JAE HWANNNNNN"_

 

_"KIM JAEHWAN....KIM JAEHWAN"_

 

_"KIM JAEHWAN SARANGHAMNIDA!!!!"_

 

_The audience keep on cheering when the guest appear_

 

_"Annyeonghaseyo Kim Jaehwan sshi. How are you?" the MC asked Jaehwan who look a bit nervous_

 

_"Yes I'm fine" reply Jaehwan while still smiling and waving a bit to the audiences_

 

"Jaehwan ah...... I miss you" Minhyun said while caressing Jaehwan's image on TV.  **(I laughed a bit when writing this)**

 

_"So Jaehwan sshi, you're now become a huge topic after composing Beautiful for WannaBe. Your composed song really hit a jackpot even I can't stop to listen to it"_

 

_"Ah....thank you. It's nothing actually. I'm just composing the song sincerely" Jaehwan replied short and simple_

 

"He stills the same. Humble as always" Minhyun commented as his eyes keep looking at Jaehwan.

 

_"You also become trending in social media when you appear in Who Are You Singer"_

 

_"May I know from where you got an inspiration to write such a beautiful song?"_

 

_"Errr it's quite personal to tell but what can I said is that, I got the inspiration during my visit in my favorite café that I used to come"_

 

_"Ahh..... I see. That café must have something good for inspiration right"_

 

_"Yeah...."_

 

_"Are you planning to compose any song for other artists in the near future?"_

 

_"Ummm..... I'm not sure about that but I may do it again if there's interesting concept in future"_

 

_"Okay.....so let's move to the next segment which the favorite part for audience. It's Answer Me, Oppa time!!!_

 

_The audience made a noise out loud again as they're excited for it._

 

_"So Jaehwan sshi, can you pick the ball inside the box besides you"_

 

_"Nee..."_

 

 _Jaehwan picked the ball and the audience who had the number picked by him get to ask him question as well said what they wanna say to Jaehwan. Most of them asked Jaehwan_ _to cover a song which he sang it a bit and some of them asked question_ _regarding his future plan. Jaehwan answered it diligently while smiling sweetly to the fans._

 

 _"So Jaehwan sshi, what song you'll sing today before we end t_ _oday's_ _show_ _?_ _"_

 

 _"I'll sing a song called Forget You_ _......_ _This song is have something special for me and I hope everyone who watch this show here as well as at home can feel it_ _"_

 

_"Well then let's give a big applause to our guest!!!"_

 

_So Jaehwan start to sing the song. He sang it out passionately in which many audiences are fascinated with his skill._

 

"Jaehwan ah.....is it me that you wanna forget?" Minhyun asked while hitting his chest again. The guilty and painful feeling as well as sad memories haunted him again.

 

The show end not long after that but Minhyun still keep on crying. He doesn't know how much he should cry in order to relieve his pain. However suddenly..............

 

_'Hyung, promise me that you'll never give up and cry again in the future. Please fight with all cost whether it's for your dream or happiness.'_

 

Jaehwan's words suddenly made his tears stop. The words that made him wake up when he nearly gave up with his work life.

 

_'And this is your last chance to fix everything and please make a move fast or else Jaehwan will start forget about you and love me'_

 

Seongwoo's warning words suddenly hit him too.

 

"I should not be like this forever. I should get back Jaehwan no matter what" Minhyun said while getting up and ready to find his ex boyfriend.

 

"Wait for me, Jaehwan ah" Minhyun said while hitting the gas and drive his car.

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wonder why i put pic on some chapter, because i wanna make it more colorful (?) so that you guys may not getting bored with only words in it


	9. MY HAPPINESS IS YOU 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So triple update for today..... tomorrow I'll post and end this fic :'(

Previous chapter,

_Jaehwan sang Forget You on WOBS Shining Stars live and Minhyun make his wish come true to watch him._

_Minhyun currently run after his ex-boyrfriend. "I should not be like this forever. I should get back Jaehwan no matter what"_  

_***** _

_***** _

_***** _

**_MY HAPPINESS IS YOU~MINHWAN_ **

  
"Kim Jaehwan!!" Seong Woo screamed out loud after the later enter his room. He then hugs his beloved cousin tightly.

 

"You really did well Jaehwan ah. I'm proud with you. I'm sure many producers will definitely 'hunt' you after this"

 

"Ayee hyung, that's too much. I still not deserve that. In fact, I'm still not ready to change my career path now"

 

"Trust me, Jaehwan ah. Just consider about it okay" Seong Woo still try to convince Jaehwan rethink about that choice.

 

To be honest, Seongwoo prefer to see his cousin singing than composing the song for other artist. This is because Jaehwan's voice is precious as gold and no one ever get bored to listen to it. Besides, Seongwoo think that Jaehwan's composed songs will hit a jackpot if his cousin himself sings it.

 

"So hyung, which amusement park you'll bring me? I can't wait to try everything there"

 

"Ayee....wash your make up first Hwannie. Then we will go there arraseo" Seongwoo pushed Jaehwan to sit in front of the dresser and do his routine.

 

"Did you already call Daehwi about what I told you this morning?" Seongwoo asked while watching his cousin do his routine.

 

During their way to broadcast station, Seongwoo already told Jaehwan that they will go somewhere far and may have to sleep overnight there as well. So he suggested Jaehwan to call his personal assistant, Daehwi to pick up his luggage from his apartment to Jaehwan's studio since that studio is a bit near to airport.

 

"Yeah....he said that he will bring it to my studio" Jaehwan replied while busy cleaning his face.

 

Seongwoo nodded his head. "Sorry to ask you to do that"

 

"It's okay hyung but where else we'll go besides amusement park?"

 

"It's a secret. You'll know soon my baby"

 

"Hey...I'm not you baby okay" Jaehwan pouted while staring at Seongwoo.

 

"Yeah but soon you will call me daddy~~"

 

"Yaa Ong Seongwoo, throw away your dirty mind!"

 

"HAHAHAHAHA"

*****

*****

*****

**MY HAPPINESS IS YOU~MINHWAN**

 

"Yes Baejin Honey, urri Jaehwan hyung will leave tomorrow" Daehwi replied while busy zipping Jaehwan's luggage after checking all Jaehwan's needs has been put inside it.

 

................

 

"I don't know but he asked me to bring his luggage to his studio today"

 

...............

 

"No, you don't need to come here. Just meet me at the studio and....."

 

**DING DONG**

 

"Honey, there's a guest coming. I'll catch up with you later"

 

Daehwi then walk to the front door lazily. He keep wondering who's coming to his hyung's house. When he opened the door, the first view that he saw was Minhyun who came with swollen eyes and messy hair. He shocked with his appearance as he knows the said guy had perfectionist syndrome.

 

_Oh my.....what happened to him?-LDH_

 

"Minhyun hyung....why are you here?"

 

"I'm coming to meet Jaehwan. Is he here?" Minhyun walked into Jaehwan's apartment

 

"He's not here hyung"

 

"Where's he go?"

 

"I don't know" Daehwi replied short and just walk back to Jaehwan's room.

 

"Is this Jaehwan's luggage? Is he leaving somewhere?" Minhyun asked when he saw Jaehwan's luggage at the living room.

 

"It's none of your business hyung." Daehwi just continue his works, he try to ignore his hyung's ex-boyfriend as he still have some respect towards him

 

"Daehwi ah please. Tell me where Jaehwan will go?"

 

Daehwi didn't reply and just remain silence while dragging Jaehwan's luggage to outside. He try to keep his anger towards Minhyun. He also feels hurt when Minhyun broke his relationship with Jaehwan who're like his own brother.

 

"Daehwi....." Minhyun kneeled down in front of Daehwi who stunned with his action.

 

"Hyung please go back, please leave Jaehwan alone"

 

"But Daehwi, I want to get your Jaehwan hyung back. I realized my mistakes towards him. Please I'm begging you. Tell me where he is right now?" Minhyun tried to beg Daehwi earnestly. Hoping the younger will help him to meet Jaehwan.

 

"It's no use Hyung. I'll not telling you anything"

 

"But why?"

 

"THAT'S BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO SEE JAEHWAN HYUNG CRYING AGAIN BECAUSE OF YOU!!"

 

Minhyun startled with Daehwi's high voice. He never thought the softest Daehwi he ever met will change drastically. But he realized the younger deserve to get angry at him due to his mistakes towards his hyung.

 

"I'm sorry for raising my voice at you hyung. But please. Let Jaehwan hyung have his happiness. Now please excuse me, I need to go now."

 

"Can I come along? Maybe I can meet Jaehwan there?"

 

"No hyung. It's no use hyung. Jaehwan is not there." Daehwi replied cold while started to walk with the luggage and go to the lift, leaving Minhyun who disappointed with his cold reply.

*****

*****

*****

**MY HAPPINESS IS YOU~MINHWAN**

 

"Hyung, where are we heading actually? This is not the way to amusement park"

 

"You'll know soon Hwannie and I bet you'll love it"

 

Jaehwan wander where his cousin will bring him. He really thought they'll go to amusement park but instead Seongwoo bring him to somewhere that he really can't figure out

 

After few hours travelling, Seongwoo finally managed to bring Jaehwan to the place where many memories were kept there. He then tries to wake up the boy beside him who sleeps deliriously. He wonders what the boy has in his dream.

 

"Hey Hwannie, wake up"

 

"Hmmm....five minute hyung"

 

"No...you need to wake up now. We have arrived"

 

"Hmmm....but I'm sleepy"

 

"Yaa...KIM JAEHWAN...you better wake up now or I'll kiss and bite your lips"

 

Jaehwan jump in surprise when hear that threaten. He know Seongwoo is same as Minhyun who always kiss him if he doesn't want to wake up. In the past, Seongwoo really had once kissed him which startled him and even slapped his cousin in reflect.

 

"Yaa hyung. You want me to slap you like in the past"

 

Seongwoo can only laugh out loud. He likes to tease his cousin so much who currently stared at him like a laser gun.

 

"Now, can you recognize this place?"

 

Jaehwan try to look around to familiarise the place where his hyung brought him. After few seconds, he finally recognised their destination. He never thought he will come here again as he nearly forget to visit this place again.

 

"Hyung.......this is our high school right?"

 

"Yeah....it has been my dream to take you here...... Come let's have a walk"

 

Both of them get off from the car and start to walk around their high school. Many memories start to roll like an old film when they walked around the place. After several minutes, they stopped at one of the classroom who used to be Jaehwan's class.

 

"How's your feeling when we walk around here just now?"

 

"This place had never changed. I feel like I was travelling back in the time machine"

 

"Hahaha silly. I still remember you used to stay in class and don't want to go for break because you were busy with your music book"

 

Jaehwan laughed. "Yeah at that time, you even had to drag me to canteen because I skip my meal right"

 

"Yaa pabo..... Did you know how many times I got scold and warned by your mother because I didn't look after you at the school"

 

Jaehwan laughed. He used to skip his meal and end up having gastric in which his mother will get mad not only at him but also to Seongwoo. But he was really thankful towards Seongwoo who took care of him during his high school.

 

"Mianhae hyung. It must be hard for you right because of my mom"

 

"Yeah...that's why I'm getting used to take care of you till now and I want to continue it till my last breath" Seongwoo said while looking at Jaehwan who keep looking at his old class who used to be his favourite place.

 

"What do you mean by that hyung?" Jaehwan puzzled with his cousin's last words.

 

"Jaehwan ah.....i had something to ask you"

 

"What is it?"

 

"Can you give me a chance?"

 

"What chance do you mean hyung?"

 

"A chance to be your boyfriend"

 

"Huh?"

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter full of angst as well as OngHwan because Onghwan is my favorite too. Okay enough with that. See you soon


	10. MY HAPPINESS IS YOU 10

_Previous Chapter_

_"Jaehwan ah.....i had something to ask you"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Can you give me a chance?"_

_"What chance do you mean hyung?"_

_"A chance to be your boyfriend"_

_"Huh?"_

**_*_ **

**_*_ **

**_*_ **

**_MY HAPPINESS IS YOU~MINHWAN_ **

"I know I had asked this many times to you but can you at least give one and only chance to be your boyfriend. I promise you that I'll be the best boyfriend that you ever had" Seongwoo stared deeply to Jaehwan while convincing him. 

 

Jaehwan still remain silence. He doesn't know what answer he should give to Seongwoo. He knew Seongwoo really love him sincerely but he can't just casually accept it while ignoring his true feeling.

 

_What should I do now? Seongwoo Hyung really love me but I can't lie to myself-KJH_

 

"Hyung....I"

 

"Please Jaehwan ah, please accept my feeling this time and be my boyfriend for once," Seongwoo said it while kneel down in front of the boy who had deeply engrave in his heart.

 

"Hyung, please don't do this to me. Please get up" Jaehwan begged while trying to pull Seongwoo up.

 

"Please Jaehwan ah....I really wanna make you happy as well as be yours forever. Please Jaehwan ah"

 

Jaehwan can only look down. He doesn't dare to stare back at Seongwoo.

 

"I'm sorry Hyung but my answer still the same" Jaehwan replied even though the answer it's not the happy one. He had no choice beside rejecting Seongwoo's love. He didn't anything worse happen if he accept his cousin's love 

 

"But why Jaehwan ah? Did you still love him although he had hurt your heart bad?"

 

"No, it's not about that hyung. It about our feeling..... I don't want to hurt your feeling if I just accept your love just like that. In fact, I don't want to accept your feeling out of honesty"

 

"But we can try Jaehwan ah. Who know maybe your feeling can change after this"

 

"It's no use hyung. Plus, I don't want three of us hurt because of me" Jaehwan let out his worry as well as the fact of Daniel's love to Seongwoo

 

"Three? Who do you mean?"

 

"Daniel...... he loves you hyung"

 

**Flashback start**

 

"Yaa....can both of you stop being lovey dovey here?" Daniel complained while annoy with Jinyoung and Daehwi who being romantic in front of him

 

"Hahahaha....Why? Are you jealous or what?"

 

"No....I'm not. It just makes me suffocating since you two being cringed here"

 

"Niel Hyung, until when you want to hide your feeling," Daehwi asked while looking at Daniel in sympathy. He wants to help his hyung who still keep his feeling without confessing to Seongwoo

 

"I don't know Hwi ah. I just can't confess my feeling to him"

 

"Why? Is it because of Jaehwan hyung?"

 

"Maybe.....but I didn't blame him at all"

 

"Hyung, I think you better move fast. Tell Seongwoo hyung so that he can realize your existence" Daehwi advised while come to sit beside Daniel.

 

"I really wanna do that but after seeing how Seongwoo Hyung care so much to Jaehwan. I don't think I ever get that chance" Daniel sighed. He know how much Seongwoo loves his cousin. Seongwoo will only looking for Jaehwan everytime he come here. Daniel never had a conversation with Seongwoo besides Jaehwan being the main topic of it.

 

"Yaa Kang Daniel, since when you become so weak? It's no use to having body like superman but got weak spirit" Jinyoung said while intentionally trying  to pick a fight with the older 

 

"Yaa Bae Jinyoung. How dare you call my name and speak informal with your hyung?!" Daniel raised up together with his voice. He can never tolerate if someone younger talked informally with him.

 

Jinyoung only smile while Daehwi try to block Daniel from getting near to his boyfriend. 

 

"Hyung.....its better you move fast like I said just now or else you might end up losing Seongwoo hyung forever" Daehwi tried his best to divert Daniel's anger to their main topic of conversation.

 

"Yes hyung. You better move fast like me. I may regret for the rest of my life if f I not confess to Daehwi at first because Woojin is really trying hard to get Daewhi's love"

 

"Yaa....why you bring up that thing?" Daehwi asked while staring intensely at Jinyoung

 

"Sweetie, I just wanna encourage urri Daniel hyung to chase his love. I don't think it's wrong at all"

 

"Yeah he's right Hwi ah...... I should build up my courage to confess my feeling to Seongwoo Hyung" Daniel sighed again. He doesn't know what to do with his love life.

 

"Hyung...whatever it is. We'll support you okay"

 

"Yeah....Daehwi was right......oh sweetie, I almost forgot. Let's go to my house. My mom had bake your favorite cake"

 

"Oh really....well let's go. Daniel Hyung....bye and hwaiting" 

 

The lovers get up and leave the room. However, they got little surprised when they opened the door and saw Jaehwan who sit on the sofa.

 

"Did Jaehwan hyung have heard our conversation?" Daehwi asked Jinyoung in whisper.

 

"I don't know but I think we better leave now" Jinyoung replied while hold his boyfriend's hand.

 

Both of them just walked quietly and leaving Jaehwan who is actually pretending busy with his handphone. He then walk to room and sit beside Daniel who a bit startled with his appearance

 

"Jae.....Hwan.....when did you arrived here? I thought the meeting with....."

 

"How long Niel?" Jaehwan asked directly

 

"Huh?" Daniel puzzled with his friend's question

 

"How long did you start to fall in love with Seongwoo Hyung?"

 

"Jaehwan.....I"

 

"Just answer me...since when you love him?" Jaehwan asked in demand.

 

"It's quite long time ago Hwannie"

 

"Why you didn't tell me Niel ah?"

 

"I just feel like it's not the right time to tell him besides he love you so much"

 

"Ya Kang Pabo Daniel, Even Seongwoo hyung loves me doesn't mean that you need to give up on it"

 

"But Hwannie...."

 

"I'll go find Seongwoo and tell him about your feeling"

 

"No Hwannie please don't"

 

"Can you stop hide your feeling and just throw yourself to him, Niel?!!"

 

"No, it's not now. Let me do it by myself. I promise I'll confess my feeling to him"

 

"Hmmm.....suit yourself but don't hate me if I accept his feeling one day"

 

"YAA...KIM JAEHWAN!!!"

 

**Flashback end**

 

"Hyung, please try to forget me and love Daniel instead?"

 

"Huh? How can you tell me to do that Jaehwan ah? You know I only love you"

 

"But I never once love you more than my own brother"

 

"We can try Jaehwan ah"

 

"No hyung, it's no use. i.......hmpptt"

 

Seongwoo grabbed Jaehwan's neck and kissed him harshly. Jaehwan shocked with sudden kiss and tried his best to push his cousin but the older was a bit stronger than him. He also closed his mouth tight when Seongwoo's tongue tried to enter his mouth. The kiss doesn't last long when Jaehwan hit Seongwoo's chest hard.

 

"ONG SEONGWOO!!!!!!" Jaehwan yelled while wiping his lips. He nearly slap the older but he manage to endure from doing it.

 

Seongwoo stunned when Jaehwan nearly slapped him. He suddenly realizes his mistake which then made him yell out loud.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAA" Seongwoo yelled out his frustration before knelt down

 

"Why Jaehwan ah.....why can you give me a chance?" Seongwoo asked while hitting his chest.

 

"Hyung......" Jaehwan knelt down and hugged the older. He doesn't know what words he can give to comfort his hyung.

 

"What's doesn't I have to qualify as your lover Jaehwan ah?? Why?" Seongwoo asked while still crying in Jaehwan's embrace.

 

"Hyung.....It's nothing wrong with you at all but......" Jaehwan tried his best to soothe Seongwoo but he can't find the right words for it.

 

"But what Jaehwan ah?.......Tell what to do...I'll do anything to be your boyfriend"

 

"No hyung.....please....please forget that feeling instead of asking me that. I really can't accept your love no matter what"

 

"Then will you do me a favor before I forget this feeling?" Seongwoo asked whie staring at the beautiful Jaehwan's eyes

 

"What favor you want me to do, hyung?"

 

"Can we be a couple for just one night?"

 

**DEG!**

 

"Huh?"

 

"Please Jaehwan ah, just this one night and I promise you I'll forget my feeling on you after this"

 

Jaehwan contemplate, he doesn't know whether he should fulfill Seongwoo's request or not.

 

"I........"

 

_***** _

_***** _

_***** _

_**MY HAPPINESS IS YOU~MINHWAN** _

 

"Hyung, is it true Jaehwan hyung will leave us again?"

 

"Yes, he is Hwi ah. He told me yesterday"

 

"But is it going to be long?" Daehwi asked again. He still can't believe his beloved hyung will leave here again

 

"I'm not sure bout that but he said that he want to go there to fulfill his promise"

 

"What promise?"

 

"Love promise. He told me he once had a promise with late Minhyuk to have a trip to Austria. That's why he wanna go there"

 

"Is Seongwoo hyung will go along?"

 

"Nope because Seongwoo hyung only knew it like two days ago"

 

"But who knows, maybe he will book whenever flight available to go with Jaehwan" Jinyoung said out of blue.

 

"Ya Honey, can you not bringing up that? You're hurting Niel hyung" Daehwi warned his Jinyoung

 

"Mianhae hyung but that's the fact"

 

"Ya Bae Jinyoung......WHAT THE F*CKING ARE YOU DOING AT HERE?!" Daehwi yelled out suddenly after he saw someone come to their room.

 

"Sweetie, please calm down" Jinyoung hold Daehwi.

 

"No, I can't. Are you following me here Minhyun?!" Daehwi asked madly. He can't never tolerate with the guy in front of him who hurt his hyung badly. He know he seem to be insolent to the older but he can't control himself facing Minhyun.

 

"Hwi ah....please behave" Daniel warned 

 

"No Daehwi. I arrived here just now" Minhyun replied in low tone

 

"Why did you come here hyung?" Daniel asked in concern

 

"Daniel may I know where is Jaehwan go?"

 

"Ya Hwang Minhyun.....did I told you already? We won't tell you anything"

 

"Hwi ah!!!.....Jinyoung, can you please take Daehwi out? Let me handle this"

 

"Ya Niel Hyung. How come you chase me out? This jerk is the one who supposed to get out from here"

 

"LEE DAEHWI!!!"

 

"Sweetie let's go. Let Niel hyung handle it"

 

"But....."

 

Jinyoung tried his best to pull Daehwi out of the room. He understand well Daehwi getting mad with Minhyun but he also doesn't want things getting worse with Daehwi's anger because anger can't never solve the problem itself.

 

>

 

"I'm sorry hyung with Daehwi's rudeness.

 

"No, it's okay. He deserves to get mad at me. I'm hurting his beloved hyung so bad"

 

"Minhyun hyung.....I'm sorry but I can't tell you anything"

 

"Please Niel, I need to speak with him. I need to get him back. You know right how much I love him" Minhyun tried his best to beg for any Jaehwan's information from Daniel

 

"I know hyung but Jaehwan had told me to not tell anyone where he will go unless he told by himself"

 

"I'm sorry hyung"

 

"It's okay Niel ah. I understand. But can you do me a favor?"

 

"What is it, hyung?"

_***** _

_***** _

_***** _

_**MY HAPPINESS IS YOU~MINHWAN** _

  
Seongwoo and Jaehwan are currently enjoying their time after Seongwoo's sudden confession. They went to fun fair which located near the place they had their dinner. They also holding hand together like a couple as per Seongwoo's request. Did Jaehwan agree for Seongwoo's request?

 

Yes, he decided to fulfill his hyung request. He doesn't dare to reject this small request after all love rejections he had gave to his hyung

 

Later, they rent a room at the nearest hotel since both of them tired after strolled and played lots of game at fun fair.

 

Both of them lied on the bed

 

"Jaehwan ah...."

 

"Hmmmm......"

 

"May i request something from you?"

 

"What is it hyung?"

 

"May I hug you whole night?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"Please...It's my dream to cuddle you if I can be your boyfriend.....and since I be your boyfriend for......."

 

Jaehwan cut off Seongwoo words by hug him tight. The hug in which Seogwoo can't describe how's his feeling now. Although he know it's just a temporary but let him enjoy this precious moment with Jaehwan.

 

"Good night Seongwoo hyung"

 

"Good night to you too Jaehwan ah" Seongwoo replied while kissing the younger forehead and enter the dreamland where he wish he can dream about Jaehwan every night.

 

**TBC**


	11. MY HAPPINESS IS YOU 11

**_Previous Chapter_ **

Seongwoo got rejected again by Jaehwan. However, he got to be Jaehwan's boyfriend for one night instead of forever.  
  
At least, it's better than nothing right....hmmmm-AN

_***** _

_***** _

_***** _

_**MY HAPPINESS IS YOU~MINHWAN** _

 

He walked with a weak steps accompanied by a cold wind that hit his body. He never thought he will come here but, here he is, in front of someone who left the big impact to someone he loved. Someone who he had hurt badly and still, he didn't get a chance to ask for his forgiveness.

 

He gasped a bit when he arrived as he feels like seeing his own memorial. Yes, Minhyun is currently visiting Minhyuk's memorial.

 

"Annyeonghaseyo Wang Minhyuk sshi. I'm Hwang Minhyun" Minhyun greeted and bow a bit in front of the memorial.

 

"To be honest, I didn't expect to meet my doppelganger in my entire life. How's your feeling when meeting me here?"

 

"I guess Jaehwan's expression must be same like me when I saw you just now" Minhyun awkwardly said while scratching his neck. Then, he saw a bouquet of flower which he assumed must be from Jaehwan who come here before him.

 

"Urri Jaehwannie had come here too, is it? You must be happy to see him visiting you here, right?" 

 

"Urri Jaehwannie....... May I call him like that since we are both love by him?" Minhyun asked while caressing the bouquet.

 

"Minhyuk sshi.....mianhae....jeongmal mianhae" Minhyun said with guilty feeling which suddenly enveloped him. Tears never fail to fall down. He really wants to seek for forgiveness to someone who loved Jaehwan for his entire life.

 

"Minhyuk sshi, have you ever know about this lovely diary? It's belongs to urri Jaehwannie" Minhyun asked while sit in front of the memorial and suddenly open Jaehwan's diary which he brought together with him. He traced back all the latter's precious handwriting. All the memories of them were replay inside his mind.

 

"He really wrote every beautiful moment he had with us. He even remembers every detail about it. I really enjoyed reading his writing on your memories with him. You such a lucky guy to have him" Minhyun still go through the diary while telling Minhyuk about it"

 

"He even stopped writing after you gone and wrote it back after I came to his life but........" suddenly the painful broke up scene hit Minhyun's mind.

 

"Why i'm so stupid for letting him go?" Minhyun cried and unable to lift his head

 

"I really love him like you love him. But I made a silly and most dumb mistake towards him..... Am I deserve a second chance to be with him?" He keep asking the same question which he still can't found any answer for it.

 

Minhyun then read again the last page of the diary. The page which almost made him died because of his silly mistake.

 

_**20 October 2017** _

 

_**Mandunie, i think this will be my last note. I decided to start forgetting my love for both for my boyfriends. I tried to deny the reality of the situation that i faced and hoped that Minhyun Hyung will come soon or later.** _

 

_**I tried to persuade him but he just ignores me totally. Maybe he was right. I'm only a trash who doesn't have any meaning in his life. Why should i wait for him more?** _

 

_**I guess i should focus with my career and i believe there is someone better out there will accept me the way i am. But wait a minute? Should i consider Seongwoo Hyung for this case? But I already reject him and even hurt him more before this? Am i deserve to be with him? I really really dont know Mandunie but for sure i'll end this note until here. I may not write it to you again Mandunie but you'll always be my best friend in letting out all my feeling** _

 

_**Mianhae Mandunie.......I'll always love you.** _

 

_**Love, KJH** _

 

"I'm really fool Minhyuk sshi!!!" Minhyun cried heavily even more than before. The feeling of regretful, frustration as well as guilty are all hit him simultaneously. He feels like he had wasted such a valuable person in his life.

 

"I don't know what should I do right now. How can I make him write back this diary again? How can I give new colors in his life after I ruin it?"

 

"Minhyuk sshi, please help me. Please help me get urri Jaehwan back. I promise you I will not make him cry or hurt in the future. I'll always make him smile and he can only cry because of our happiness." Minhyun knelt down in front of the memorial, crying and begging for support from Minhyuk. He knows his action is quite crazy but that's all he can do to have some courage and strength to get his Jaehwan back.

 

"Arrrgggghhhhhhhh..................I REALLY LOVE YOU KIM JAEHWAN!!!!" Minhyun screamed out while hitting his chest. Tears nonstop rolled on his face. He just continues to cry until.......

 

_**Minhyun hyung, uljima. You hurting me you know if you're crying like this-KJH** _

 

Another Jaehwan's words strike him in which wake him up from his sadness.

 

"I should not be like this. It's not gonna make Jaehwan back to me. I must be strong to have him back" Minhyun said determinedly while getting up

 

"Minhyukk sshi, I need to go find urri Jaehwannie. Please help and support me. I'll come again after I bring Jaehwan together. Minhyun said before start to walk and leave the cemetery but......

 

  **Ting!!**

 

A new message had arrived on Minhyun's phone. He then stop his walk and check his phone

 

_**-KANG DANIEL-** _

**_MINHYUN HYUNG, it's me Daniel. I don't know if i do the right thing or not but i can feel your sincerity and love to my beloved Jaehwannie. Hyung, i'll tell you only this and i hope you can keep it as secret. Jaehwan will leave here tomorrow. He'll go to Austria. I_ ** **_think you know what you're suppose to do b_ ** **_ut please, if you love him, don't find him at the airport tomorrow._ **

 

Minhyun smiled wide. "Thanks Niel"

_***** _

_***** _

_***** _

_**MY HAPPINESS IS YOU~MINHWAN** _

**AUSTRIA**

     

"Ahhh.....it's still so beautiful here even though I already went here many times" Jaehwan said while walked along the lake in the village called Hallstatt. Hallstatt was a small village located in Austria. The scenery made him amazed besides now the village is currently has winter season. Even though the temperature dropped to 1°C, he still can bear with it and continue to walk along the lake.

 

"Ahh....... I suddenly miss Seongwoo hyung. I wish he can stay here longer" Jaehwan said while remember about how he spent day with Seongwoo here.

 

Seongwoo surprised him by arrived a next day after he just arrived at Austria. He was so shocked when Seongwoo told him he bought the immediate flight just to visit him here. Both of them spent time together happily like nothing happened between them.

 

Seongwoo also ensure him that he will no longer push Jaehwan to accept him as his boyfriend. He know there is no use if he keep forcing someone who he know cannot accept him more than just a hyung.

 

Seongwoo left Austria a week after spent time with Jaehwan here. However........

 

_Why I feel like someone is follow me? Is sasaeng know i'm here?-KJH_

 

That's was what Jaehwan's mind always thought. He feels like someone has been following and watching him there few days but he doesn't get a chance to catch that stalker.

 

_"_ _I need to catch that stalker. I better walk fast and hide somewhere_ __"_ _ _Jaehwan said while setting his mind to catch the person who keeps disturbing his vacation._ _Jaehwan still wanna catch that person a_ _lthough he quite scared on the consequence of his daring action._

 

_Jaehwan walks really fast without turning his back to see who's following him. Suddenly he stops and turns his back but he found no one behind him. He then continues to walk leisurely before change to fast walking. He can hear the footsteps that following him. After that, he decided to change his direction and hide at the corner. That person appears in front of him and their eyes met accidentally._

 

"Min.....Hyun....Hyung?"

 

"Jae--hwan ah...."

 

"What are you doing here?! Is it not enough to hurt me?!" Jaehwan asked furiously, try to divert his thought and feeling. The thought of how Minhyun manage to find him here as well as the love and hate feeling that having a war inside himself. 

 

"No Hwannie..... I"

 

"Stop calling me like that!!!"

 

"I'm sorry Hwannie...." Minhyun knelt in front of Jaehwan, ignoring people who start to look at their 'drama'

 

"What are you doing?! You had done nothing wrong Minhyun sshi. I'm a TRASH that don't deserve to forgive you" Jaehwan purposely stressed out the 'trash' word.

 

**DEG!**

 

Minhyun almost can't say anything when the younger throw that sharp words. Despite that, he still don't want to give up on begging for forgiveness

 

"No Hwannie, I'm stupid for hurting and neglecting you. I'm guilty with all i had done to you. Please forgive me Hwannie"

 

"Stop calling me that name. I hate it!!!"

 

"Hwannie........please , I'm begging you. Please forgive me" Minhyun cried while looking at Jaehwan who doesn't dare to look at Minhyun.

 

"Hwannie, I admit my silly mistake to you. I'm the one who was fool, idiot and dumb to throw you away. I still love you and I want us to get back together"

 

"What?!....Huh? Don't be ridiculous hyung. Why you want us to get back together. Are you forgot about what you had told me before? You FEEL DISGUSTED WITH OUR MEMORIES"

 

**DEG!**

 

"No Hwannie ah, I didn't mean that. I'm sorry" Minhyun begged again earnestly without give up. No matter how much sharp words Jaehwan threw at him, he won't budge away from his determination.  

 

"It's no use Hyung. I'll NEVER ACCEPT YOU BACK!!" Jaehwan said before start to leave the scene but Minhyun quickly grabbed his wrist tight.

 

"LET GO OF ME!!" Jaehwan tried hard to pull his hand from Minhyun but his strength can't tolerate with it

 

"Give me one more chance to love you again like what Wang Minhyuk did to you," Minhyun finally letting out his last 'weapon'. He purposely keep it to end before he used it for the last resort.

 

Jaehwan startled when Minhyun said that name. How can he know about his late love?

 

"How can you......"

 

"This......." Minhyun gave Jaehwan the diary in which he wanted to return to his truthful owner.

 

"How did you......"

 

"Seongwoo gave it to me when we met last month. He made realize who's the real Kim Jaehwan who had went through many hurtful moment. I'm the one who suppose to make you happy but......" Minhyun paused his words while looking straight at the guy

 

"Jaehwan ah....."

 

**PANG!!!**

 

"You're thief, Hwang Minhyun!!!" Jaehwan yelled while holding the diary tight

 

"I hate you forever and Don't ever dare to come in front of me again for the rest of my life!!!." Jaehwan warned before he take a leave. 

 

Minhyun just looking Jaehwan who walk away from him. He knows this rainstorm episode in his effort to get Jaehwan back will never ends quickly by looking at how hurt Jaehwan is. The tall guys knows he have to put more effort rather than give up easily in pursuing his happiness

 

_Jaehwan, I'll still wait and love you no matter what-HMH_

 

_***** _

_***** _

_***** _

_**MY HAPPINESS IS YOU~MINHWAN** _

**1 year later....................**

 

"Hoekkkk" Jaehwan run and throw up in the kitchen basin . He doesn't feeling good today. He really feel suffocating inside.

 

"Jjaeni ah....are you okay my baby?" The husband asked while hold Jaehwan in his embrace.

 

"I don't know hyung. I feel like wanna throw up just by smelling that flower" Jaehwan said while pointed to the bouquet gave by his husband.

 

"I think you need to have rest or should we go to clinic instead?" Jaehwan's husband asked him in concern. Unfortunately, Jaehwan fainted before he manage to reply

 

"Jaehwan ah....jaehwan ah!!!" His husband called while panicking. He then carry Jaehwan to their room before calling for doctor. He really hope nothing serious gonna happened to his husband

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side story: I picked Austria as the place for Jaehwan to go there because Austria once become a part of k-drama named Spring Waltz. The place was really beautiful and it was one of my dream place.


	12. MY HAPPINESS IS YOU 12 part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ending (Part 1)

_**Previous Chapter**_  

Jaehwan ah....jaehwan ah!!!

Unfortunately, Jaehwan fainted after that 

_***** _

_***** _

_***** _

_**MY HAPPINESS IS YOU~MINHWAN** _

"Hngg......." Jaehwan opened his eyes. He try to get familiar with the surrounding after he got fainted. After carefully looking, he know he was still at his house. Then when he turned his head left, he saw a familiar face who sleep soundly which was his husband................................

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Minhyun hyung......." Jaehwan called his husband softly_

 

Yes, it's Hwang Minhyun who finally married Jaehwan. (I'm sorry if you expecting other people-AN)

 

But how they end up? 

 

**Flashback start**

 

"Urrgghhhh i really can't believe with this man. Is he crazy or what? How come he follow me here and return the diary back to me" Jaehwan mumbled after he arrived at his room.

 

He looked at the diary itself. He had been looking for the diary insanely before he went here. He even asked Seongwoo Hyung to look for it but it turns out he's the one who give this diary to Minhyun. He wonder how Seongwoo have a courage to give this diary to Minhhyun. It was like giving up his love for Jaehwan's happiness

 

"Hmm....i better called Seongwoo hyung and ask"

 

Jaehwan called Seongwoo and the latter picked instantly

 

_"Yes Jaehwan, are you miss me?"_

 

"Stop it hyung. I don't have much time to joke around. I wanna ask you something"

 

_"What is it my  master?" asked Seongwoo who still in his joke mode._

 

"Why you give my diary to Minhyun?" Jaehwan asked while trying to ignore how Seongwoo called him just now.

 

_"Errr...Jaehwan ah...I"_

 

"Why hyung?! Why you always make decision without my consent?! Don't you know it's my privacy? Don't you know I don't want anyone know bout Minhyuk after he died? Dont't you know....."

 

_"But Minhyun is not anyone, Jaehwan ah. He deserve to know about your past, your love for him and Minhyuk. Until when you wanna keep it as a secret" Seongwoo cut off Jaehwan's words._

 

"Hyung...."

 

_"Jaehwan ah....I'm sorry for invading your privacy but i think that's the only way for me to help you. I didn't bear to see you suffer again....Yes..... i'm totally mad with him but i still thought he's the one who can give you a happiness after Minhyuk left"_

 

"Then, how about your confession before i left Korea? You acted like nothing happened but the fact was i'm hurting you more hyung"

 

_"It's okay Jaehwan ah. I'm just try my luck to get your love for last time," Seongwoo laughed while trying to hide his reality._

 

"Hyung...... It's not funny"

 

Jaehwan and Seongwoo remain silence as both of them sunk with their own thought for awhile.

 

"Jaehwan ah, don't worry bout my feeling and think carefully about Minhyun instead. I heard from Daniel that he's even came to your studio to find you. Daehwi even got mad because of him on that day." Seongwoo told what he heard from Daniel.

 

He was so surprised with the story as he always thought that Daehwi is someone who's soft and not easily geeting mad to others. However, he understand well with Daehwi being rude to Minhyun as he knew how much the younger love his cousin.

 

"WHAT???? HOW COME I DIDN'T KNOW BOUT THIS?!!" Jaehwan asked with his high pitch voice.

 

" Ya Kim Jaehwan, you want me deaf because of you?........ Plus, Daehwi also told me that Minhyun even went to your house to find you when he went to take you luggage. He looked so messy at that time"

 

"What the heck with that guy? Is it he went crazy just because of me?" Jaehwan asked himself as a respond. He never thought Minhyun will be mess after they broke up. 

 

"Jaehwan ah. I know what i'm gonna say will hurting me inside too but please do chase after your true happiness....and I truly believe Minhyun is the answer for it........ I can feel his sincerity when I gave him the diary before........ He's still love you. Think about it okay" Seongwoo tried his best to convince the younger.

 

"But Hyung....I don't know whether he's still love me or not"

 

_"Trust your instinct Jaehwan ah."_

 

Jaehwan smiled. "Alright hyung, I'll try. By the way, I'm sorry for getting mad at you just now. You're the best hyung. I love you....saranghae...."

 

_"Wow is it Kim Jaehwan already accept my feeling. Yahhoooooo" Seongwoo switch back to his joker mode._

 

"Yaa hyung......"

 

Seongwoo's laugh can be heard on the other side in which make Jaehwan can't help but laugh too. They continue throwing some jokes which make Jaehwan forget bout what happened just now. 

_***** _

_***** _

_***** _

_**MY HAPPINESS IS YOU~MINHWAN** _

**Still in the flashback**

 

"Mandunnie......how are you?" Jaehwan asked to his diary

 

"Hmm...should I write something on you here? Or just read it back?"

 

"Hmmmm...... I better write something after I almost lost you Mandunnie" 

 

Jaehwan grab his pen and find the page where he wrote last note. Then, he found a well written note after the last written note wrote by him

 

"Min..hyun...hyung"

 

**_To MY GOLDIE KIM JAEHWANNIE_ **

**Ah....before I forgot, Mandunnie, I hope you don't mind if I wrote my feeling here. By the way, let me introduce myself. I'm Hwang Minhyun, Jaehwan cruel ex-boyriend. Yes, you may hit me Mandunnie if you was real. You must be upset with me right? But let me talk to Jaehwan pleaseeeee ^_^**

 

**Jaehwan ah, hwannie ah, jjaeni ah....... Ahhh..... Minhyunnie really miss you. I don't know when you'll read this but I hope you'll see it soon.**

 

**Jaehwan ah, I'm sorry for letting you go. I'm sorry for taking you for granted. I'm the fool one here like the song you used to cover. I'm the fool who still keep looking for you even though I'm the one who end our relationship.**

 

**Jaehwan ah, my life after I asked you to leave me was terrible and lifeless. I can't focus with my work. I really don't have motivation to work and live my life well. My house felt empty without you. I always cried whenever I remember bout you. I really can't sleep well every night because my bedside was empty and I lost my warm cuddle. You're my everything Jaehwan ah.**

 

**Jaehwan ah, I should said this first but I'm sorry for reading your diary. Nevertheless, I** **'m thankful for this wonderful diary for letting me know more about you. Your love stories with Minhyuk sshi as well as our stories was beautiful inside here.** **Now I understand why you still keep the ring even though I asked you to throw it away.** **I'm sorry for getting jealous with that ring in the past.**

 

**Jaehwan ah, did you still remember you asked me to watch you sing for the last time recently? Yeah......I did it, I watch you sing that song wholeheartedly. But somehow, my heart ached because I know you really wanna forget me right? Jaehwan ah......I know I'm not qualify for this but please don't forget me.**

 

**Jaehwan ah, I didn't know if this was the right time for me to ask you but..................**

 

**Kim Jaehwan, let's walk together again in our own world. Let's create beautiful moment together and erase all the bad memories I gave you. Let's create our own colorful rainbows in the sky. Let's make my promise to Minhyuk sshi become real Jaehwan ah**

 

**Jaehwan ah....I know you still love me like I do. I can feel it. However, I also didn't want to force you to accept me. So, I'll wait for you even after many years. My heart is all for you.**

 

**Sincerely, Minhyunnie who truly, deeply in love with Jaehwannie**

 

Jaehwan cried hard after he read Minhyun's note. He never expect Minhyun wrote this beautiful note. He feels like he wanna run to Minhyun's embrace right now but he's still afraid to do it. The trauma of their broken relationship still overwhelm him which make him hesitate to make a move.

 

 **"** Minhyun....hikss....hyung....hiks"

 

  **Flashback End**

 

_***** _

_***** _

_***** _

_**MY HAPPINESS IS YOU~MINHWAN** _

 

"Hngg.....Hwannie are you awake? Are you feeling better now ?" Minhyun asked Jaehwan while caressing his husband's hair as well as give small peck at the eyebrows.

 

"Yeah hyung, but what happened to me?" Jaehwan asked in wonder on how he ended up on their bed.

 

"You were threw up and fainted just now. The doctor already checked you and he said......" Minhyun paused his words for awhile, trying to take a deep breath before continue

 

"What does he said hyung?" Jaehwan asked in hurry.

 

"Urrmmmm......"

 

"Aishhh hyung, what does he said?" Jaehwan can't stand to know about his condition.

 

"He said you're fine. It's just that you're now carrying a 'peanut' on your stomach" Minhyun finally said what Jaehwan wanna heard in calm. However, the younger only respond with his blur face.

 

_Does he not know what I'm trying to say?-HMH_

 

"Huh 'peanut'? What do you mean? Is it the 'peanut' is dangerous for me?" asked Jaehwan innnocently

 

Minhyun speechless when Jaehwan asked that question.

 

"Aishhh hwannie....this 'peanut' is not dangerous. It brings happiness to us"

 

"Happiness?" the younger asked before "Don't tell me I'm preggg"

 

"Pregnant. We're going to have a baby!!!" replied Minhyun excitedly.

 

"Huh....but i'm guy how can....."

 

"It's gifted hwannie ah. You should be thankful for it" Minhyun cut Jaehwan's words while caressing the latter's hand.

 

Jaehwan cried out of sudden but this time it's for the gift that he never thought he'll get it.

 

"Yaa...Jjaeni, what's wrong?....don't cry" Minhyun embraced his husband quickly, worrying about the tears that keep falling on the younger cheeks 

 

"I'm okay hyung. It's tears of happiness" Jaehwan wiped his tears and try his best to smile.

 

Minhyun relief. He thought he had make Jaehwan crying again as he already promise to himself for not letting his husband cry because of him.

 

"So from now on, lemme do the house core as well as cooking for you" Minhyun gave a strict instruction to his preggy husband

 

"But hyung...."

 

"No buts Jaehwannie.....it's for your own good as well as baby here" Minhyun said while caressing Jaehwan's stomach.

 

"But I still need to move around for my pregnancy sake, hyung....."

 

"Yeah I know but lemme take care of you fully this time........... Lemme repay back what you've done for me on last year"

 

"Hyung, why you bring that thing up? I can't bear to remember about it"

 

**Flashback Start**   
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

**But**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**First**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

**TBC**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you on  part 2 ^_^


	13. MY HAPPINESS IS YOU 12 part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please dont 'hit' me if you're not satisfy with the ending.

**Flashback start**

 

Jaehwan already went back to South Korea few days ago. He really had fun and can clear his mind at there. He also knows Minhyun still following him from far during his vacation at Austria. But he just let it side instead of getting mad with him like their first counter. 

 

Sometimes, Jaehwan laughed a bit when he remembered he had caught Minhyun who accidentally fall asleep when the older followed him to the library. He really admit how really determine Minhyun is for following him around. However, Jaehwan still can't come out with any decision about their relationship as well as his heart.

 

Nevertheless, he tried to help Seongwoo to hook up with Daniel and eventually he managed to do it after several attempt. He felt like he's an cupid who happily brought them together. He really happy to see this Ongniel couple can get along together due to his effort. 

 

On the other side, Minhyun still watching Jaehwan from far.  He smiled and laughed when he saw Jaehwan doing dump things such as giving a lecture to Niel's cat when it scratched him just to get an attention or even talking to himself when he was alone. Those dump things that Jaehwan did were so cute in Minhyun's eyes

 

Minhyun knows Jaehwan had noticed him doing this spy thing but he glad the latter did scold him at all. Athough he can just watching him from far, it's more valuable than anything. However, he recently had feeling something bad gonna happened in which he getting more worry about his angel boy these past few days and.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"JAEHWAN....NOOO!!!!!"

 

A robber tried to threaten Jaehwan as he didn't budge to give up on his belonging. As a rest, the younger made the robber mad and want to stab the boy. Unfortunately.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"MINHYUNNNNNN HYUNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!"

 

The knife stabbed Minhyun instead. The robber immediately wanted to run away but being surrounded by the public who eventually caught him.

 

Jaehwan on the other hand run after Minhyun and hugged him tight while crying. He trif his best to put a pressure on the older's wound

 

"MINHYUNNN HYUNGG!!!....." Jaehwan called while crying out loud.

 

"Hwannie.....pleasee...urgghhh don't cry" Minhyun try to calm Jaehwan down while caressing the younger's cheek with his bloody hand.

 

"Please don't leave me......hiks..... I love you hyung....I already read everything you wrote and i forgive you. Let's get back together again......"

 

"Thank.....urrgghhh...you....I love you to my goldie hwannie....Don't cry..I'll always take care of......"

 

"Hyung....MINHYUN HYUNG....SOMEBODY HELP!!!!!!"

**_*_ **

**_*_ **

**_*_ **

**_MY HAPPINESS IS YOU~MINHWAN_ **

 

**Still in the flashback**

 

Seoul Hospital  

 

"Hwannie....." Minhyun called Jaehwan in a weak after he opened his eyes

 

"Hyung.......are you awake? How do you feel now?" Jaehwan asked while checking the older

 

"I'm okay......... Hwannie ah.."

 

"Hmmm....."

 

"Gomawoo......thank you for accepting me back" said Minhyun who can't stop stare at the younger. 

 

Jaehwan only smile while caressing his boyfriend's hair softly. "I'm the one who suppose to say that. Thank you for not giving up and waiting for me"

 

Minhyun can only smile. He really thankful for this day to come despite almost lost his life as he can get his angel back by his side.  

 

"But Hyung........please don't do this to me. I might died as well you know" Jaehwan warned Minhyun as he still traumatized due to sudden incident. He'll never forgive himself if Minhyun no longer by his side anymore.

 

"Yes sweetie. I will not do again. I'll stay alive and be with you forever" Minhyun assured Jaehwan with his soft smile. 

 

"Hey....uljimaaa......." Minhyun caress Jaehwan's cheeks while wiping the tears that rolling down on his favorite cheeks. Then he tried to get up to hug his boyfriend but....

 

"Ahhhh...."

 

"Hyung! Are you okay? Hey don't move too much. You're still need to have a rest" Jaehwan put Minhyun to lay down back on the bed

 

"From now, let Nurse Jjaenii take care of you, Patient Hyunnie"

 

Suddenly.......a loud laugh sound surrounded the ward. Thankfully they were in a personal ward, or else other patients may shocked with the laugh

 

"HAHAHAAHAHA....I think the female nurse uniform suit you Nurse Jjaeni" Minhyun teased the younger as his wild imagination start to roll.

 

_Ah.....he really need to wear that uniform- HMH_

 

"Aishhh Hyung!!!!!....stop it"

 

"HAHAHA....mianhae but I think I should buy it for you after we got married"

 

"Ya Hwang Minhyun......Wait...what did you said just now? Married?" asked Jaehwan flustered.

 

"Yes married......Jaehwan ah....." Minhyun tried to get up slowly with the help of the younger. He stare deeply to the younger's eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I'm sorry if it may sound so quickly or rush but

 

 

 

 

KIM JAE HWAN....let's get married after I discharged........ Lemme be by your side forever and take care of you........ Be mine please?" Minhyun proposed Jaehwan out of blue which resulting the latter can't help by cry

 

"Hey....why are cry again my baby?" Minhyun tried his best to calm his boyfriend opps....future husband

 

"Yes hyung....."

 

"Huh?"

 

"We'll get married after you discharged"

 

"Jinjja!!! Yahooo...hmphft"

 

The younger kissed his future husband. The kiss was quite long eventhough Minhyun got shocked at the first. Jaehwan even hold Minhyun's neck while they kissed passionately.

 

"Yaa Kim Jaehwan since when you become this naughty haa?" asked Minhyun after they ended their kiss.

 

"You'll see my naughty side even more after we legally married" Jaehwan replied while trying his best to neutralize his heart beat

 

"Owhhh.....you made me wanna eat you now...rawrr..."

 

The lovey dovey bird threw jokes to each other. Both of them laughed so loud as nothing can't stop their moment of happiness.

 

  **Flashback end**

 

"Hyung, why you bring that thing up? I can't bear to remember about it. I almost lost you in my life" Jaehwan's tears almost fall when he remember the shocking incident that almost make him regret for the rest of his life.

 

"Oh my baby........i'm sorry". Minhyun hugged his husband and caressing his back. He never expect his husband will be too sensitive about this. Perhaps, he should get used with his husband's mood in the future.  

 

"Hwannie ah.........I really love you with all my heart. I just wanna take care of you. I don't want you to feel hurt or tired at all........... Plus, I wish i can bear all the pain that you're going to suffer for carrying our babies" Minhyun cupped Jaehwan's cheek and give him a soft stare. He then give a small peck on his husband's forehead.

 

"HYUNGGG!!!!" Jaehwan hugged his husband tightly in response. He know how much important he is to Minhyun. He felt so lucky to have someone like him. He willing to do anything including this miracle pregnancy as long as Minhyun by his side all the time

 

"Oh....I love you my goldie Jaehwannie....thank you for all the happiness you brought for me" Minhyun smile while closing his eyes and enjoy their moment together.

**_*_ **

**_*_ **

**_*_ **

**_MY HAPPINESS IS YOU~MINHWAN_ **

**4 months later**

 

Minhyun keep pouting his lips while staring sharply to the annoying scenery in front of him. He breath out heavily.

 

He keep asking himself numerous time on why he had to torture himself seeing those scene. Daniel who was beside can't help but giggle at his hyung. The older then give a question look to him as a response.  

 

"Hyung.....please bear with it just once okay" Daniel said while putting his hand to Minhyun's shoulder and smile.

 

"Ah.....why he must  had that  wish? I mean how come he want to sleep with Seongwoo for  a week?" Minhyun sighed while hitting his chest weakly.

 

"Hyung, please don't get mad at him. It's just his pregnancy effect" Daniel tried his best to coax the older. He understand how Minhyun feel about Jaehwan's sudden request but he also doesn't dare to object the request as his best friend was the one who got Seongwoo and him together

 

"Niel ah....are you not jealous with them?" asked Minhyun curious

 

"It's normal to me hyung. I used to see them hanging out together" Daniel replied while smile a bit. He already used to see the two being so attach together. Thus, it doesn't bother his feeling at all

 

"Hyungggg!!!!!" Jaehwan come with bright smile attached to his face.

 

"Ya.....why you come here? Go back to your dating partner" Minhyun pretend to ignore and push his husband away. 

 

"Huwaaa!!!! How come my husband raise his voice to me?!!!" Jaehwan cried out lout all of sudden

 

Minhyun panicked. He forgot about how sensitive his husband nowadays. He immediately grabbed his husband into his warm embrace and caress his back 

 

"Hwannie......mianhae........ Aigooo my husband must be missing me right?" Minhyun wiped his husband's eyes that full of tears. The latter slowly draw his smile.

 

"Hyung......saranghae....."

 

"Nado saranghae" Minhyun replied while hugging back his husband, ignoring the fact that there is a couple who can't stand with the cringey scene.    

**_*_ **

**_*_ **

**_*_ **

**_MY HAPPINESS IS YOU~MINHWAN_ **

**7 months later**

 

"WHAT?!!!......" It's Minhyun high pitch voice.

 

"Hyung, please just once. I wanna see you riding that viking for me" Jaehwan appealed to his beloved husband. He had no idea why he really wanna see his husband riding that thing.

 

"Ya Kim Jaehwan, you know I can't ride that thing. I'll throw up after that my baby" Minhyun tried his best to make his husband understand his condition.

 

"No hyung. I'm pretty sure it won't happen. Trust me" Jaehwan on the other hand tried to convince the older.

 

 "How come you're so sure bout it? Is it our baby instinct?"

 

Jaehwan wiggle his eyebrows while smile before kissing his husband's cheek.

 

"Alright.....as you wish my goldie. But don't cry if I fall sick after that" Minhyun give up, he really have no choice but agree to his husband's crazy request

 

 "Okay okay.....I won't......I love you hyung. Now lesse go" Jaehwan replied while linking his arm around Minhyun's

**_*_ **

**_*_ **

**_*_ **

**_MY HAPPINESS IS YOU~MINHWAN_ **

**2 year later**

 

"Minhyuk ah.... say hi to your Appa Wang" Jaehwan said while smile to his cute little baby named Hwang Minhyuk which carried by Minhyun.

 

Minhyun decided to name their first child as same as Minhyuk although Jaehwan hesitate it at first. However, his husband still wanna put that name as he want their child to grow like how Minhyuk is in which made Jaehwan can't help but burst into tears. His husband really understand him well

 

"Minhyuk hyung, this is our cutie baby named Hwang Minhyuk. He's lovable right?"

 

"You must be happy to see us visiting you again right? We're so sorry for not paying a visit often recently." Minhyun said while looking at Minhyuk's memorial

 

"Yes hyung. We're really sorry bout it. Nowadays, both of us are quite busy especially my latest project is going to be launch soon" Jaehwan replied while remembering how hectic his life was.

 

Normally, Minhwan married couple will visit Minhyuk's memorial once a week. Unfortunaltey, after a year their baby was born, Jaehwan got an offer to be a producer to new album of group named Eleven as well as being an ost singer for one of hot drama that will start to air soon. Since then, both of them unable to pay a visit to Minhyuk's 

 

"Yeah...and I'm the one who have to take care our babies for almost whole night because of that fussy project"

 

"Ya Hyung!! How dare you complain about our babies?!" Jaehwan got mad at his husband

 

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean it" Minhyun flustered

 

"Minhyuk hyung look.........My husband didn't love me and our babies anymore" Jaehwan made a complained to his late first love

 

"Ya Kim Jaehwan.....I'm joking okay." Minhyun who still carrying their son, hugged his husband. The latter can only smile before pecked his husband as well as his husband 

 

"Minhyuk hyung, you don't have to worry about me from now on. Plus, you don't have to hear my complain anymore because I've my husband and child that I can lean on now"

 

"Yes Minhyuk sshi and I hope you can pray for us to have our second child"

 

"Ya Hyung...watch you mouth" Jaehwan warned while giving a sharp stare.

 

Minhyun can only grinned his smile.

 

"I think we better go now. The wedding will start soon"

 

"Oh yes. We better be early or Seongwoo Hyung will nag at me" Jaehwan replied as he can't imagine how bad will his hyung nag if two of them late to their wedding.

 

After 2 years of building up their relationship, Seongwoo and Daniel finally decided to take their step into marriage world. It took 3 days for Daniel to convince Seongwoo to marry him with the help of Minhwan couple.  

 

Minhwan together with their son bowed for the last time in front of Minhyuk's memorial.

 

"Minhyuk hyung, goodbye..." Jaehwan said before took his step together with his husband and their sons. They left the memorial accompany with soft wind that blow them

 

>

>

>

 

"Hwannie ah....." Minhyun called while they watching Ongniel made their wedding vow

 

"Hmmm...." Jaehwan's eyes still focusing on the ceremony.

 

"Do you wanna know something?"

 

Jaehwan stare softly and give a signal for Minhyun to continue his words. The older thrust his face closer to the younger's ears before saying....... 

 

"My happiness is you......" whispered Minhyun while holding his husband's hands

 

"You too, hyung" Jaehwan turn his face and kissed his husband lips for awhile. They smiled to each other before continue watching the rest of ceremony

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Love may bring a hurtful path in our life._   
_However because of love, we found our happiness too_   
_-minjae_soul_

**~The End~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Finally I managed to end my first ever fic. Phewww......it's very tough somehow but I had a lot of fun with it.
> 
> Once again, I'm sorry if I didn't meet any expectation of you guys as this is my first time writing fic in english.


End file.
